The Guardians of Narnia: The Daughter of Peace
by mswritingqueenalbright
Summary: She was there for the Golden age. Back when the Pevensie's first came and ruled after defeating the evil winter. She was there when the Telmarines invaded. They killed her people and destroyed her home. She never gave up hope that things would change; that a new King could bring peace to Narnia again. Will she complete her task as she guides Caspian to be then King she imagined?
1. Chapter 1 - The Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 1

Sunlight burst through the room as she drew back the curtains with a jerk; the heavy material lagging in its movements. The day was beautiful with the sun shining bright with no clouds for it to hide behind. From the window, the busy courtyard was visible as servants and soldiers milled about their day. There was to be a feast that night to celebrate the upcoming addition to the royal family. She took a moment to watch as a servant bumped into a soldier. The young girls load fell to the floor and her lips moved quickly in apology. What surprised her was that the soldier the girl had run into stooped down and helped her pick up the sheets that had fallen out of the basket she had carried on her hip. It brought a smile to her face. There was some hope for the Telmarine after all.

The moment quickly ended and she turned away from the window with a content sigh. Gazing around the room, she had to let a frustrated groan escape her chapped lips. Clothes littered the stone floor mixed with armor and weapons from the previous days late night training. 'Lazy Boy.' Quickly, she went about the room picking up the clutter mumbling about how lazy her charge was. Even after eleven years, he still refused to pick up his stuff after a hard nights training session. The armor went back on its stand ready to be polished later, the clothes by the door to be laundered and the weapons went at the foot of the bed in a

His shoes went back into the wardrobe where she headed to grab some clothes for the day. It was filled with clothes of the same style. Trousers; that either had ties up the side of the legs or were just plain trousers. Under tunics; colors varying in white, grey/silver, black, brown, blue or red and the style of them was the exact same. Fancy over shirts; these had different patterns of all different colors and each style of the shirt was different. Picking out a worn white tunic, black trousers and a shirt to go over she closed the wardrobe quietly. On her way to the bathroom, she smiled at the young servant setting up a meal on the table. She was a cute girl of seventeen and was infatuated with her charge. She had the dark hair and tanned skin of her people but her eyes were a stunning green that she had complimented her for in the past.

The bathroom was warm and full of steam from the scalding hot bath they had brought in. It was the first thing that they brought in the mornings so the temperature had to be hot so as not to be too cool by the time it got used. Next to the brass tub, a table sat with towels already on it ready to be used. She set the clothes down underneath the towels so they would not get wet. To check that the temperature was just right she stuck her hand in and sighed. 'Perfect.' Sweat was starting to form on her upper lip so she took it as her sign to leave the muggy bathroom.

She dried her hands as she left and closed the door behind her. Now came for the fun part, waking up her charge. Ambling over to the four-poster curtained bed, she stopped at the edge. Allowing a mischievous grin to stretch over her face, she ripped open the curtains. A startled cry echoed through the room as the bright light hit the bed. The young man that had been sleeping had been facing the currently open curtains. Typically, she would shake him awake in the morning but today he had slept in and the sun was happy to help her wake him. She had a difficult time not falling to the ground laughing as he shoved a pillow in his face.

"Fif or mintis." His words were muffled by the pillow he held to his face and she chuckled knowing exactly what he had said.

"No, my liege I will not grant you five more minutes of sleep. Doctor Cornelius is expecting you in two hours." The pillow came away from his face and he glared at her grumpily. She smiled at him as he swung his feet over the side of the bed and scuffed them on the floor all the way to the bathroom. As soon as the door shut, she got to work stripping his bed of the sheets and replacing them with the new set she had brought in. She made short work of it and when he came back out, she was just putting the decorative pillows on.

"I am going out on a ride today if you wish to join me, Dris. You may carry my afternoon meal." He gave her a teasing smile to which she rolled her eyes.

"I would be glad to carry your lunch my Prince. When should I meet you in the stables?" She asked approaching him her hand out to take the towel he had been drying his hair. He handed it over and sat down to eat his breakfast.

"I'd say half past noon should do." She stayed in the room with him as he ate chatting with him, keeping him company. This was normal. Many of the other servants said that she and her charge were attached at the hip. She went with him nearly everywhere he went. Most of the time a female hand maiden did not serve a man of noble blood, it was typically a younger boy but she had been the exception. The Prince had argued that she was the only one he trusted to do the things she did for him because his parents had been the ones to assign her to him. He had won that battle, though many of the other Lords thought it improper. Neither of them cared if it was a scandal or improper, he was not king yet so it hardly mattered. He still flirted with the court women and did his duties so no one ever said a thing about removing him from her care.

There was a short knock on the door that stopped their conversation immediately. Without invitation, the visitor entered. It was the Prince's uncle, Lord Miraz. The man came in and said good mornings and she quickly got up and curtsied. He brushed passed her and took the seat she had previously occupied. Miraz hated her. She had been the one to show the Prince his tyranny. She straightened back up and moved to stand behind the Prince's seat looking at his uncle. His eyes roamed over her body and it sent unpleasant shivers up and down her spine.

"What can I do for you uncle?" The Prince's voice was even and betrayed no emotion. His body was tense though.

"Not you nephew, your hand maiden. My wife requests your presence." She simply nodded but inside she was screaming not be left alone with this man. They said goodbye and as she followed him out, she looked back at the Prince her gaze screaming 'Help me.'

The Lord walking beside her had a slow pace and it made her antsy. The way his eyes raked over her body made her want to empty the contents of her stomach. He had a wife, a pregnant wife. Yet his gazed at her lustfully. She quickened her pace not caring if it was rude to do so. His chuckle echoed in her ears, scaring her. Luckily, before anything could happen she reached the door and knocked. She entered with the invite and boldly closed the door in his face.

"Thank you for coming, Drisana." She turned around and smiled at the Prince's aunt.

An hour or so later she exited the room with a smile on her face. Prunaprismia had only wanted to talk to her about being there when she had the baby. Apparently, the other servants had told Prunaprismia that she had delivered more than a couple of children in her stay at the castle. This was true she had been around long enough to see many a mother through a healthy childbirth. This gave her an advantage and the Prince's aunt knew that. She would be in the room when the gender of the baby was discovered, giving her the chance to help the Prince escape if she needed to. Prunaprismia had always been fond of her nephew and had a feeling that her husband would do something rash for the throne so she had an unspoken agreement with Drisana to get him out if her child was a boy. Drisana had made her a promise and she was going to hold her to it.

Horses whinnied as she entered the stables glad for the company. The mare that Drisana frequently rode stuck her palomino head out of the stall in greeting as she. Freya was a calm tempered horse who was easy to ride; her gaits were smooth and rhythmic. She always enjoyed riding Freya. She gave the mare a groom before saddling her up, talking to her as she went. Freya would bob her head and snort as her responses bringing a smile to her face. In the stall across from Freya's was the Prince's horse that was pacing in her stall. Destrier was a beautiful black Friesian a wild horse she had helped the Prince at a younger age train. Her gait was not as smooth but her body was more muscular and built to drive carriages. This horse was special to the Prince. Destrier had come at the perfect moment in his life to distract him from all the pain and suffering of his parent's deaths. She remembered that day all too well.

The night had dragged on and she could not sleep. Light was beginning to show on the horizon as the sun began to rise. Something had been nagging at her all night forbidding her to sleep, as if she had forgotten to do something highly important. Shaking her head, she threw her feet out of bed and onto the cool stone floor of the servant's quarters. Careful not to wake the other girls she crept out of the room and into the dark hall. Her feet were bare and she only had on her nightgown with a random over dress thrown over the top. She had no idea where she was going, allowing her feet to guide her. She stopped by an unveiled window and looked out. The night sky was clear but no stars could be seen. The moon was full and out shining them. Down in the courtyard, soldiers stood at their posts looking like they were about to fall over from lack of sleep. Something caught her eye as she was about to turn away. Across the courtyard, a figure was walking looking suspicious. His shirt was a dark brown but on his sleeve was a much darker patch and on his belt was a dagger. She focused in on the man's face and was not entirely surprised that it was Lord Miraz. All she had to do was wait to see who had suffered at his blade.

Screams echoed through the night sending shivers down her spine. Screams she recognized. Her feet slapped across the stone as she ran towards the screaming and stopped dead in her tracks when she found the right door. The doors were wide open, allowing a full view of the blood bath within. The once white sheets were now crimson and the color dripped to the floor slowly creating a puddle around the bed. On top of the two figures was a small boy, the one who was screaming for help. Upon seeing the boy, she ran forward and pulled him off the bed.

"No! Get off me! Let me go!" He screamed and he kicked at her but she did not let go. He fought her as she gathered him up in her arms and sat back against the wall by the bed.

"Shush, shush little Prince. It is going to be okay. You're safe." She soothed in his ear trying to get him to calm down. Finally, the fight was out of him and he fell against her chest sobbing for the loss of his parents. The blood pool grew bigger and bigger reaching her dress soaking the light material to a crimson color. She did not care. The boy she held in her arms was more important that her dress.

Guards ran in and saw the mess. They all froze for a few moments before one of them ran off to get help and the others came closer to inspect the damage. The king and queen had been killed. Their throats slit in the night when they had least expected it. She smoothed out the boys hair and rested her chin on his shoulder. A guard crouched down to look her in the eyes, the look he gave her was almost accusatory but his eyes softened when tears welled up in her eyes. He knew she had not down this, he knew it was not her fault. He knew that she had just been the one to find the distraught Prince.

"Take him back to his room. My men will guard outside the door." His voice held authority and she could only nod as he helped her up from the ground. Her dress dripped the blood of the king and queen but the other servants would clean up the mess she made as she walked towards the door. "and miss..." He walked towards her handing her a dagger. "Do not leave his side until I come to get you. I'll have one of my guards fetch you some clean clothes."

"Thank you."

"You beat me." The Prince's voice brought her out of her memory. Looking up he had a broad smile on his face as he got closer, carrying a basket. He did her the favor of tying it up behind Freya's saddle as well.

"Your aunt had only needed me for a moment, sire." She replied dipping her head in respect. He was standing close to her, close enough that she barely had to step forward and she would be right up against his chest.

"Will you ever call me by my birth name?" He asked as he swung up into his saddle. She had lost count long ago the amount of time he had asked her this question. It was not that she did not want to call him by his first name it was the fact that there were too many ears to hear her say it.

"Perhaps, my Prince but patience will have to be your friend until then." She too swung herself up into her saddle gracefully. She caught the eye roll that he gave her and she chuckled to herself.

They started out at a slow pace as they left the castle not daring to destroy their meal. It took a while to reach their destination but they did so in silence basking in the sun's rays. They passed through the town smiling at the people as they passed. They adored their Prince; he was their hope to a better future. The town had been a fun place to visit in the past but now it was dreary and dull. The life had left it since the passing of the king and queen. The children had stopped playing, the market had stopped buzzing and the windows and doors were always kept closed and locked. It saddened her to see such misery in the town she used to love so much.

Outside the town was a small forest that she used to explore with the Prince in his childhood. His mother and father would take her with them every time they went. She would keep him busy while they talked. To this day, she and the Prince still visited the same clearing, going there every chance they got. Today was one of those chances. His day had been empty aside from the mid-morning tutoring and a feast that evening to celebrate his aunt's upcoming addition to the royal family.

They came into the clearing and she smiled at the fond memories that filled her mind. 'Oh how I miss the old days.' She sighed as she dismounted. They set up their blanket as a team and unsaddled the horses to use the gear as back rests. Their mares were allowed to roam free and graze while they talked and ate their food. Time seemed to pass by a little slower as they sat and talked like old friends. They were friends though they tried to hide it from his uncle. It was against the rules to treat a servant as an equal. The noblemen thought it improper. They did not care though. They went about their lives being friends stealing their moment's one at a time. They hid it easily from the noblemen but the other servants and staff knew of their friendship. Miraz had tried for years to find a flaw in her but could never find one that could stick. He wanted her dead for the reason that he knew that she had the power to turn the Prince against him and she would if she ever needed to but she figured he could do that on his own.

"How were you lessons today?" She loved hearing about his lessons. Cornelius would tell him all about all the ancient Narnian tales, the forbidden ones. She used to tell him stories as well when he was younger and when she looked different. Back then, her hair had been a dark auburn red and her eyes green he never recognized her from the change she had made to stay by his side just before his parents had been killed. Now her hair was long and a dark brown similar to that of the Prince's hair and her eyes were a pale blue. She looked like she could be the sister of the girl the Prince once knew even though the two hand maiden's he had ever had were one and the same.

She watched everything around them. The forest, the sky, the ground, the horses, the Prince. Her eyes and ears tuned into everything around her not missing a sound. Therefore, when the sun began to slowly fall into the evening she made the suggestion to head back.

"Can we not stay any longer?" She was already picking things up but his hands grabbed her wrists gently stopping her movements.

"We could and would if there wasn't a feast tonight." She saw the look of disappointment on his face and so desperately wanted to give in and just stay.

"I had forgotten about that." He said pulling his hands away allowing her to continue putting things away. After a moment, she chuckled. "You make it so easy to lose track of time and forget that I am a Prince." Her cheeks unexpectedly heated up. She quickly busied herself with cleaning up the mess they had made causing him to laugh. More heat flared in her cheeks as he got up and saddled the horses once again. Their stuff was picked up just as quickly as they had set it up.

"Race you back, Dris." The Prince teased, using her nickname. He mounted his mare and turned her in a circle so she was facing the right way.

"Good luck prevailing, Prince Caspian." She had already been mounted and she took off laughing at the look of utter shock that had taken over his face.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Night to Remember

Chapter 2

The halls were crowded by the time they got back to the castle. Servants were running about quickly trying to finish the preparations for the feast that evening. She envied the Prince. Crowds parted for him but they would immediately swarm again causing her to shove through the mass of workers. Luckily, Caspian looked back at the right time and laughed at her as he grabbed her outstretched hand, pulling her through. Once she was by his side, once more, she tried to drop his hand but he held on tighter. She looked up at him, finding he was also looking at her with a slight smile on his face. Fixing her eyes on the path ahead of them, she fought with the blush that was creeping its way up her neck. Finally, they entered his bedchambers, where he dropped her hand. She barely had her foot in the door before a female servant clamped her hand around her upper arm and dragged her to the bathroom.

Five older women were waiting for her in the bathroom and her eyes widened as she realized what was about to occur. Cries of protest escaped her lips as they began their torture. The door to the room had barely closed behind her and the woman attacked her, undoing the strings of her dress and pulling it off her body. Movement ceased in the room with the sounding of five very loud gasps. They were all staring at her exposed body. Scars and black marks littered her mocha colored skin barely leaving a spot unblemished. Her anger began to build up in her chest and she fought back her tears. 'This is why you hide yourself. Your body is ugly, sister.' The voice echoed in her mind and she took a couple of deep breaths so she would not give away her cover. 'You are pushing my limits, Kas.' She replied clenching her fists at her sides. 'It is my job sweet Dris.' The voice then receded from her mind and she opened her eyes.

"What?" She snapped at the staring women. A couple of them looked like they wanted to say something to her but they held their tongues and helped her into the bath. She accepted a cloth from one of them and quickly but thoroughly scrubbed her body clean. When she was finished, she was forced to sit there as the oldest in appearance within the room began to wash her hair. Surprisingly the woman was gentle with her scalp. Her eyes drifted shut and she felt herself relax in the cooling water.

"Leave us." Her ears twitched as the other servants evacuated the steamy bathroom. As soon as they were gone, she allowed her tears to fall. The woman did not say anything to her, just kept massaging her scalp in a calming manner. Her hand flew to her mouth covering it to keep her loud sobs from breaching her lips and echo off the stone walls. After a while, her tears stopped coming and turned to sniffling. "I need you to dunk your head, dear." She did as she was told allowing her to scrub her face free of the tears that had stained her cheeks. A small tug signaled her to bring her head back up and she came up gasping. That had taken longer than she had expected. The woman retrieved a towel from the stand and held it up for her as she stood up. Grateful she seized the towel and wrapped it around her wet skin. Holding it above her knees to keep it from touching the surface of the water, she accepted the woman's hand and climbed out. "Are you alright, dear?" Drisana was a little surprised by the gentleness in the woman's voice. Looking up, the woman's eyes seemed to see right through her.

"Can you see me?" She asked, her voice coming out hoarse and dry. Her eyes widened shocked with herself for allowing those words to fall from her lips. She cleared her throat and looked elsewhere as she waited for a reply.

"I have for many years. Though I may be Telmarine, Narnian magic is like glass to me." Her eyes widened in amazement. In all her years, she had never some across a Telmarine with the sight. "Do not worry you secret is safe with me; has been since I first saw you."

"Thank you." She smiled gratefully at the woman and turned around at the spinning gesture she was given. Hands appeared on her shoulders and steered her over to a stool that was sitting behind the screen. Once she was sitting down a towel flopped over her head. As soon as she opened her mouth to question why the towel was there, her head was shook vigorously. 'I hate towel drying.' She scoffed to herself as she relaxed her neck so she did not get any kinks from the constant movement. The towel was removed promptly after finishing, replaced with a comb.

"I am Cora by the way." The woman introduced herself gently running the comb through her hair.

"Drisana." She replied blushing and chuckling a little when Cora nonchalantly stated she already knew. "Do you mind me asking how old you are?" She felt bad for asking but she was curious to know.

"Thirty-seven." She almost whipped her head around to look at the woman but a sharp tug on her head kept her in place. That had not been the number she had been expecting. "And you, how old are you?"

"I don't know. I lost count after two hundred."

Music, chatter and laughter filled the grand hall. Couples danced while spectators watched and gossiped about this and that. This feast in particular was to celebrate Lord Miraz and Lady Prunaprismia's child that was due any moment. She scowled at the thought. Prunaprismia was very close, too close to having her child to be attending this gathering but she had no say in what happened with the lives of the nobles. The only thing she was tasked to do was to take care of the Prince.

Said Prince was on the dance floor now with a young girl about his age. He had a smile on his face and the girl had her head ducked hiding the blush on her cheeks as they danced. 'Cute.' His smile was not genuine though; his fake smiles never reached his eyes. Caspian had never really been a fan of the court. All the girls that fawned over him wishing, hoping...dreaming that he would court them and marry them. She would tease him every time he came back from a day in court. Taking a moment in her secluded corner, she watched him. After they had been separated, she had not gotten the chance to see him. His dirt dusted face had been washed as well as his hair showing of the dark hair and tanned skin of his people. He wore essentially the same thing as earlier only his over shirt was much nicer and the color of his kingdom; royal purple. Same as her. Her dress was one of the nicest she had worn since the old days. It had a rounded neckline and the sleeves were three quarter length. Her shoulders were half covered leaving almost too much of her chest and shoulder area exposed. The dress itself was a royal purple with faint gold embroidery around the edges.

Starlight shone through the windows as the night wore on. Her feet were aching terribly as she stood on the corner with her wine pitcher and towel. She had left her spot twice to refill Caspian's cup, both times glad to move from her spot. Loud laughter erupted from the head table where Caspian and his aunt were speaking. Her eyes landed on the Prince and smiled. His laughter died down for a moment as he looked around the room, his gaze landing on her. Her smile broadened as much as his did when they made eye contact briefly before their attention was drawn elsewhere. Next to the Prince, a loud cry escaped from his aunt. Both servant and Prince's eyes switched over to the woman who was clutching her round belly, her face contorted in pain. 'Contractions.' red liquid spread at her feet as the pitcher of wine fell from her hands shattering on the stone floor. In a flash, she was on her knees by the woman grasping her hand as another wave of pain hit.

"Get her to her room, quickly." She ordered the guards as they appeared at her side. They stared at her for a few moments bewilderment clearly on their faces. "She is going into labor! I suggest you get her out of here." Her voice had turned stern and their eyes widened as they moved to help Prunaprismia out of the banquet hall. After a moment of thought, she stood only to come face to face with Lord Miraz.

"What is going on?" He seethed looking about ready to take her head off.

"My Lord." She dipped her head in respect. "I apologize for my demanding tone with your men but your wife has gone into labor." The look on his face was priceless. One moment he looked ready to throw her out the castle window and the next, he looked like she had just slapped him. She excused herself, moving around the frozen Lord and went after the guards. She caught up as they got to the doors, opening them wide for the men carrying Prunaprismia between them. A few steps in they stopped, looking around not knowing what to do. Luckily for them they did not have to wait too long before the other women came bursting through the doors taking the soon to be mother from their arms.

"Leave! Now!" She ordered pointing to the door. They did not argue as they evacuated from the room just as another agonizing scream echoed off the stone walls. Another, younger girl walked into the room looking nervous. Her eyes flitted around the room and when another scream erupted from behind the screen she jumped, her eyes widening. They made eye contact and she gestured for the girl to come over to her. Hastily the girl did as she was told. "What is your name?"

"Mina." The girl replied, her eyes still as wide as tea saucers.

"How old are you Mina?"

"Sixteen miss."

"You want to do me a favor?" She waited a moment for the girl to nod before continuing. "We're going to need lots of towel, a basin of cooled water and new set of sheet for when this is over. Do you think you can do that for me?" The girl nodded and all but ran out of the room. Her hand went to her face, rubbing it vigorously as she attempted to rid her mind of the sleep that was beginning to take her. Her head was beginning to hurt as well and she sighed knowing that tonight was going to be a very long night.

Another scream ripped through the room bringing her attention back to the matter at hand. Prunaprismia was brought out from behind the curtain, newly dressed in her nightgown. The older women helped her up onto the bed, propping her up with many pillows. It would be a while before the baby arrived. Now they waited, for the baby. A wait that took far too long in Drisana's mind.

Contraction after contraction hit Prunaprismia as the night wore on. The women in the room could no longer hear the music or the chattering people coming from the banquet hall. Her guess was that Lord Miraz had sent everyone on his or her way shortly after she had left him there in his state of shock. Apart from the room they were in the castle was quiet. Finally, the worst one hit and many eye contacts later, they knew that the time had come. She moved to the side of the bed, grasping the woman's hand for her to crush.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes." The woman breathed out, looking at her with wide eyes and she gave her a nod.

"Alright, then I'm gonna need you to crush my hand and push." The first agonizing bawl reverberated through the stone chambers and it took all her own will power not to scream herself as her hand was crushed.

Hours passed too slowly as the woman continued to encourage Prunaprismia and wipe away the sweat on her face. The first of the newborn baby cries filled the room mingled with many relieved sighs. Each woman was panting from holding their breaths too long but they were smiling, glad for it to be over at last. The woman at the end of the bed passed a bundle of towels to the new mother who quickly leaned forward to cradle her baby at her chest. The mother moved the towels back a bit and her heart dropped to her stomach. She smiled nonetheless. Prunaprismia fell back on the bed carefully as she continued to breathe heavily. The new mother glanced at her meeting her gaze, remembering the promise she had made.

"Congratulations, Milady." She said giving the woman a warm smile wiping away her sweaty hair from her forehead. A tired look crossed her face as she played the part perfectly of a very exhausted servant. She was, but she did not have the time for sleep now.

"Go rest Drisana. I am in good hands." She did not have to be told twice. As she left she caught the eyes of another servant, Cora who gave her a nod seemingly knowing what she was about to go do. She left in a hurry, realizing she had lingered too long. As she passed and unveiled window she took note that a lunar eclipse was almost complete in the night sky. Her pace quickened to reach her first destination worried that she was going to run out of time.

Double doors entered her vision. Without much sound, she slipped in, shutting the door carefully. On the far side of the room, a fire raged in its hearth warming the room to a comfortable temperature. in the corner, a desk was covered with books and pieces of parchment. Near the fireplace, a short pudgy man stood gazing up at the stars.

"Professor."

"My child, tell me the news." He had turned towards her upon hearing his title, coming closer and meeting her halfway. Her reply did not need to be vocalized; the water collecting in her eyes was enough to convey the disappointing news. The old man hobbled over to a bookcase that she knew too well. It creaked loudly as it swung outwards revealing a tunnel. She gestured for the old man to go first and she followed right on his heels. They hurried to the other side of the passageway that brought them to their goal faster. As they exited on the other end, the old man did not wait for her as she ensured they were not heard. She caught up easily, her heart hammering in her chest as they approached a familiar set of doors. She was glad when they reached the room that the doors were unlocked but not wide open. A relieved sigh escaped her lips as they entered the untouched room. Cornelius went to the bed while she went to the wardrobe. The back of it had a panel that could be slid out of place revealing yet another tunnel; one that led down close to the armory.

"What is going on?" Caspian's voice sounded scared as he was pulled over to where she stood. "Dris? What..."

"Your aunt has given birth to a son, Caspian." She cut him off. His eyes widened in fear knowing exactly what was about to happen to his room and to him if he did not leave now. He went first into the wardrobe followed by the professor and Drisana whom closed the door behind them. They flew down the stairs pausing only to look back up hearing the Prince's hawk screeching as arrows imbedded themselves in to his bed. Newfound determination set in as they exited the tunnel and ran the short distance to the armory.

She quickly fastened a dagger to her hip and a cloak around her shoulders. Leaving the professor to help the Prince, she sprinted to the stables to saddle up Destrier as quickly as she could. A guard came up to her and she had no choice but to face him, showing him the face he would tell Lord Miraz the next. He had his sword drawn as he approached her. When he got close enough she slapped her palms to the flat sides on the blade and twisted underneath of it. The hilt slipped from the man's grasp allowing her to toss it in the air and grip it properly. She was behind him at this point, all it took was a swift hit to the base of his skull, and he was unconscious. Before he fell, she was able to replace his sword in its sheath and lower him to the ground carefully. Fast approaching footsteps startled her and she whipped around to see Caspian and the professor walking towards her.

"Get on." She said flatly holding the reins of his horse. She did not have to repeat herself as he swung himself up into the saddle gracefully. Without a word of warning, she jumped up behind him. He glanced back at her with a questioning look.

"You are coming as well?" He asked softly. She only nodded in response before adjusting to her gaze to the elderly man ready to send them off.

"You must make for the woods."

"The woods?" Caspian looked and sounded alarmed by his tutor's words. His people had long feared the woods because of the possible natives that could still be there.

"They will not follow you there. Trust Drisana, she knows them well." He looked down at his robes pulling something from within and holding it up for Caspian to take. "It has taken me many years to find this. Do not use it except at your greatest need." Caspian took it without question listening until his tutor stopped speaking before placing the wrapped object on his belt.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I dearly hope so my Prince. There is so much more I meant to tell you." Both men cared deeply for the other. As a father would love his son and a son, would love and admire his father. The sight of them having to part ways saddened her. "Everything you know is about to change." His last words were aimed at her. Their eyes locked on to one another as he spoke, his voice pleading. "Take care of him for me."

"I will"

"Now go!" The old man slapped the mare's rear and she shot forward. The jolt nearly sent her tumbling off the mare's back and her arms grabbed Caspian's waist in a vice like grip. Bells started tolling as they rode though the courtyard and an order was given to close the drawbridge, echoing across the courtyard to the gatehouse. They were lucky enough that the bridge had barely risen as they crossed over it. Destrier sped through the town passing house after house to escape. They stopped at the edge of the town looking back as fireworks exploded in the night sky. The mare beneath them reared up, causing her grip on Caspian's waist to tighten to keep her in place behind him. One of his hands let go of the reins, gripping her forearm tightly and he did not let go as Destrier landed on all four hooves once again. Shouts sounded from behind them revealing ten soldiers chasing them on horseback. Caspian was not concerned with hurting his mare as he firmly jabbed her ribs with his heel to get her going once more.

Trees flew by as they sped past. Branches attempted to catch on her dress but none had succeeded in tearing the material, only pulling it up further from where the skirts had risen to her thighs. The high hanging branches were more offensive, tearing at her skin and hair. A couple hit hard enough to split the skin on her legs and cheek allowing small amounts of blood to run down her skin creating an irritating itch. Soon enough a field came into view with the forest they were headed to dead ahead. Glancing back at their pursuers, she let out a vulgar curse upon seeing a few of them with crossbows ready to shoot. They entered the other forest at last, losing the soldiers for a while as they hesitated at the edge. Her eyes stayed focused on the path ahead of them watching for obstacles.

"Have we lost them?" Caspian yelled over the wind.

"Not quite. There is a river just up ahead that we will have to go through." She replied, pressing her chest in to his back so she could speak in his ear. They continued one through the night, running from their enemies and she closed her eyes for a moment. She had never been good at it but she reached out with her mind searching for help from her fellow guardians but none of them made their presence known. A loud gasp escaped her lips as cold water hit her legs, slowly rising up to her waist. Caspian turned back to look at her for a moment, offering her a sympathetic smile and a squeeze where his hand still clutched her forearm. Wading through the waist high waters seemed to take forever. Her bare legs ached from the cold and when they hit the rocky bank, the wind only made it worse. She pressed her head between Caspian's shoulder blades groaning as her legs throbbed. Behind them, the soldiers had caught up and were trying to get through the river. Some failed, falling with their steeds into the cold mountain water. They entered the trees yet again staying ahead of their enemies. Caspian whipped his head around to look behind them rewarding her with face and mouthful of hair. His eyes were focused behind them and not in front of them where a low hanging branch was awaiting to strike. She saw it and her eyes widened knowing he was going to turn around too late.

"Caspian!" He gave her a look before turning back around in the saddle just in time to be nailed in the forehead with the satisfied branch.


	3. Chapter 3 - Many Meetings

Chapter 3

Laughter echoed through the halls. A small figure was running through the castle enjoying the game he had started. Maids quickly moved out if the way for him, making his escape easier. Behind him was his caretaker; a young maid with auburn hair and green eyes. They had just come back from his family's weekly tradition. He had leaves in his hair and his face was covered in dirt. Naturally, he needed a bath. He hated baths. So he ran when she was not looking.

Running around a corner, he slammed into someone falling backward to the ground. Quick footfalls sounded behind him and before he could get a glance at the man he had run into, he was hoisted up and placed on his maid's hip.

"My apologies Lord Miraz. Your nephew ran from me." She was out of breath and sweat had beaded on her upper lip. The boy on her hip was pouting at her earning a playful glare from her.

"Make sure it does not happen again." The man scowled before brushing passed her. She got the feeling he did not like her very much but she shrugged it off as she made her way back to the boys room.

"Time for your bath my little prince." She teased flicking his nose lightly. He was six years old and still ran away from her whenever he needed a bath. Looking at him she chuckled tab his dish elves appearance. She bounced him on her hip repositioning him. He was almost too big for her to carry him on her hip. A small weight landed on her shoulder and she smiled seeing that his head had fallen on her shoulder in exhaustion.

She reached the doors to his rooms and she was able to open them with on hand. Looking across the room, she could see his mother sitting by the tub humming as she drew circles on the surface of the water.

As she got closer to the woman looked up and gave her a warm smile.

"That did not take long." the woman chuckled standing drying her hands off.

"No, he ran into his uncle." she replied softly not wanting to wake the little prince. "I hate to wake him."

"You're very good with him." a blush rushed to her cheeks at the compliment. "I don't know what I would do without you Ana." the Queen was gazing at her with much gratitude shining in her eyes. She had been serving the Queen's family since before she had become pregnant. She had not aged a day and would have to take her leave soon. It saddened her to know that when she returned the Queen would not recognize her. Her name would not the same either.

"You look tired, Ana. Take the rest of the night for yourself and go rest." she simply nodded as she handed the little boy to his mother. He woke up slightly enough for her to give him a kiss on the forehead and ruffle his hair, before she left the room. She glanced back at the door smiling as she saw the Prince putting up a fight as his mother tried to get him in to the bath. Then she was gone. She left that night for a year and when she returned one, a single person remembered whom she was.

She hardly registered their heads clashing before she was thrown to the ground with his body landing atop her. The air was pushed from her lungs, her body crushed under the extra weight leaving her gasping for air as the black mare continued on. She sat straight up despite the pain in her ribs watching for a moment as the horse disappeared from her view taking the prince with her. His foot had gotten caught in the stirrup. Letting out a few choice words she got up and ran after him. Pain shot up her feet and she too note that her shoes had been washed away in the water. 'Stupid river!' The horse vanished from her view and she pushed herself harder hoping not to lose the mare. Not a moment later she burst into a small clearing where she found him panting on his back. She rushed forward dropping to her knees beside him.

"You are such an idiot!" she chastised, slapping him upside the head as he sat up.

" Ow!" he cried, one of his hands flying the spot where she'd slapped him. "What was that for?" she didn't have time to reply as a creaking noise echoed through the night. A light appeared in front of the. Showing two figures with swords. Two very short figures.

"They've seen us!" one of them gasped. The other rushed forward and she put herself between the person and the prince her dagger out in front of her. As the person drew near their eyes locked. They knew each other. She'd met him once before twelve years ago. Off to their right the soldiers could be heard, disturbing the forest.

"Take care of them!" the dwarf said back to his companion running off to fight the Telmarine soldiers that had been chsing them. The other dwarf approached them slowly but as he got closer his eyes widened and he rushed forward as a horn sounded from behind her. She made the mistake of looking behind her at her charge and was rewarded with a blunt hit to her temple. The world tilted before fading to black.

~Caspian's POV~

He didn't know what to do. Fear had spread like wildfire through him as the very short man had gotten closer. Desperate and coming up with only one resolve he snatched up the horn and blew. the single note sang out into the forest and the effect was mesmerizing. Though it only lasted for a moment. The resonating sound of metal on bone brought him out of his daze and he turned to see Drisana slumping to the ground. the dwarf looked at him and back down at the woman that now lay unconscious between them.

"Nikabrik! what is going on out there?!" A new voice came from the tree and out came a badger. A talking badger. 'Narnians!' The animal got closer to them and disappointment took over his face. "What did you do?" To Caspian's surprise the badger took the blade from Nikabrik's hands and slapped his backside with the flat of the blade.

"She was in my way!" the dwarf, he supposed, tried to justify his actions. Neither Prince nor Badger believed him.

"Your manners are horrendous!" The badger turned to look at the woman sprawled out in front of him. What looked like recognition crossed his face. "Bring her inside. I'll patch up that cut." it took him a moment to realize the creature was speaking directly to him. "Come quickly before your friends come this way." That got him in action. Hastily he picked up his things and scooped her up, following them into the tree.


	4. Chapter 4 - You're Meant to Save Us

Chapter 4

(Drifting in and out of consciousness)

"You see it don't you?" she heard a familiar voice say next to her.

"What?" another male voice asked. Caspian she thought glad to know he was alright.

"You sense something is not quite right about the way she appears, don't you?" That voice was so familiar to her but she couldn't place the name to go with it.

"Yes. I've notice for a few years but never said anything. Do you know why?"

"It is not my place to say but it has everything to do with Magic. There are few who can see through the spell on her." He mind was racing. Who knew her well enough to know this about her? Trufflehunter! He wasn't supposed to tell Caspian this! it wasn't his time to know. "You must mean a great deal to her."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Caspian asked.

"You have had a long night. Get some rest." That was all she heard before her mind took her down again into a dreamless sleep.

'You are a pathetic waste of a Guardian!'

Her body jolted into a sitting position. Immediately she regretted her actions. Her head throbbed painfully and she felt as though her last meal was ready to come back up. Groaning she swung her feet off the edge of the bed only to yell and pull them back and they came in contact with something squishy. Looking over the bed she saw Caspian laying there his eyes beginning to open. He blinked a few times before looking up at the ceiling. He shot up quickly just as she had done and she barely had enough time to move out of the way to avoid getting head butted. She noticed how tense he looked; more than usual.

"Caspian?" his head whipped around to look at her and he visa my relaxed.

"Dris, you startled me. How is your head?" his hand came up to brush the bandage around her head. He slid it off glad to see the tiny wound scabbed over.

"Hurts. Nothing I cannot handle though. Where are we?" she asked looking around. It was vaguely familiar but nothing came to mind.

"The home of a badger." he replied. She had bags under her eyes still, like she had been unconscious but not resting.

"Trufflehunter?" she asked curiously. The doubt in his eyes told her he had not heard the Narnians name. She stood up quickly only to stumble. Arms shot up to steady her wobbling frame. She gladly leaned on the support allowing her vision to clear and the room to halt in its spinning. Looking down she gave him a thankful smile.

"Ugh! This bread is so stale!" She recognized the voice from the night before. He had been the one to hit her. She already did like him.

"Fine. I'll just get them some soup." It wasn't a voice she remembered hearing last night but it was one she knew all too well.

"You said you'd get rid of them." The dwarf growled.

"No, I said I'd take care of them. It'd be like murdering a guest!" Trufflehunter replied.

"And how do you think their friends are treating their guest." she took that moment to show herself.

"Trumpkin knew what he was doing, Nikabrik. Do not blame the boy." she said leaning against the opening to the room she'd slept in. Her sudden appearance startled the poor badger and he jumped backwards dropping the tray of food to the ground.

"Ugh it's you! I'm glad I hit you when I got the chance! I would have killed your friend but..." his glare turned from her to the badger. She laughed at him.

" You know why you can't. He used the horn. No stopping what's coming now." She sat down on the steps putting her still throbbing head in her hands. A presence appeared next to her placing a hand in her back. Rotating her head she caught a glimpse of Caspian's concerned stare.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a low voice. She just nodded continuing to rub her temples.

"Here, the food will help. It's still hot." a sweet aroma filled her nostrils. Trufflehunter's favorite soup. It may have smelled sweet but it was far from it if the plants used were not ripe. She took it in her hands sighing at the warmth that spread up her arms.

"Since when did we open a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers and maids?" a hard knock echoed through the room. Over the badgers head she could see the dwarf's knife sticking out of the table.

"I am not a soldier." Caspian said, his accent becoming thick again. The rubbing on her back also ceased. "I am Prince Caspian, the tenth." he made eye contact with the two oblivious Narnians before gazing into hers. He had no idea who or what she was. Guilt washed over her and she looked down at the soup in her hands. She wished she could tell him.

"What are you doing here then? And with her?" she looked up at the dwarf, shocked by his sudden change in tone.

"Running away. I helped him escape." she told him gently.

"My uncle has always wanted my throne." his gaze met her own as he said this, the betrayal written all over his face. "I guess I have only lived this long because he did not have an heir of his own." His brown eyes darkened as he continued to look at her. Reaching over she took one of his hands, giving it a squeeze with the reassuring smile she gave him.

"Oh...well that changes things." Trufflehunter said thoughtfully looking up from cleaning the mess she had caused him to make.

"Yeah. Means we don't have to kill you ourselves."

"Nikabrik!" she shouted, giving him the best angry glare she could muster.

"He is right." Caspian went to get up but she put her hand on his shoulder, keeping him from rising fully. "My Uncle won't stop until I am dead, then he will come after you, Dris." she cringed know he was right. She hated to admit it but death would have already taken her had she stayed behind.

"You can't leave! You're meant to save us!" Trufflehunter pleads. She nodded in agreement.

"You blew Queen Susan's horn last night Caspian. Legend says it will call her and her siblings back. They can help you, help them" she says gesturing to the Narnians in the room. "The other Narnians would have heard it as well and they will be looking for our."

"I cannot just stay here!" he said in a slightly panicked voice.

"I know." She says standing up slowly. "I'm going to take you to the Narnians.

"How would you know where they are?"

"I will answer all you questions later as to my knowledge of the Narnians. It will take a lot of explaining that we don't have time for at the moment." She says to him looking down in as the guilt continued to spread through her body. She hated lying to him. "Do you trust me?" she asked. 'Why should he? You lie to him every day. Why should he trust you sister?'

"With my life." he says his eyes softening and a small smile gracing his lips.


	5. Chapter 5 - Debates and Judgements

Chapter 5

"I can hear you." next to her Caspian stops walking and turns around looking for the two Narnians that were hiding from them.

"I just think should wait for the Kings and Queens." Trufflehunter and Nikabrik come out from behind two trees showing themselves to him. She chuckled. They had not been quiet at all. She had known they were there the entire time but had chosen not to say anything. Caspian rolls his eyes before continuing on and she shrugs her shoulders at them. "Fine go then! See if the others will be as understanding!"

"Or maybe I'll come with you. I want to see you try to explain things to the minotaurs." Nikabrik starts to follow but Caspian stops yet again. She sighed. It had been a long time since she had seen her people and now they would not recognize her due to her appearance. It had to be this way. Just for a little while longer. She couldn't bring herself to tell Caspian yet so it could wait for the right moment.

"Minotaurs? They're real?" She keeps going at a slow pace as the others slow their pace down.

"Not only that but they are huge and very bad tempered." She calls over her shoulder at the prince. She could just imagine the look on his face. She kept going but stopped for a moment, hearing something behind them.

"What about centaurs? Do they still exist?"

"Well the centaurs will probably fight on your side. But there is no telling what the others will do." Trufflehunter tells him.

"What about Aslan? And the guardians?" He asked and she stopped dead in her tracks. She could feel the badgers stare boring a hole into the back of her head.

"How do you know so much about us?" Nikabrik asks, his tone defensive and she knew what he was thinking. Caspian is a prince, a Telmarine prince so how would he know anything about Narnians.

"Stories."

"Wait! Your father told you stories about Narnia?" Trufflehunter's tone was light and cheerful. Caspian had basically told that badger that her people were famous.

"No. My Professor...Listen, I am sorry, but these are not the kinds of questions you should be asking." Caspian moves forward passed them looking upset and he stops next to her when she gently grabs his upper arm. Behind them Trufflehunter begins smelling the air.

"What is it?" Nikabrik asks urgently worry seeping into his tone.

"Human."

"Them?" The dwarf asks pointing at them. She looks up just in time to see eight soldiers coming through the foliage towards them with cross bows.

"No! Them! Run!" She says pushing Caspian forward and waiting for Nikabrik and Trufflehunter to pass her before following their lead.

Arrows were flying past them as they ran from the enemy. Trees and the soldier's terrible aim were their only hope at getting out of this. Her goal as they ran was to stay between Caspian and the arrows even if that meant taking an arrow in the back. Pain erupted in her cheek as an arrow tore through the flesh. It wasn't deep but it still stung. The men were yelling at each other to shoot her but she just laughed and continued to dodge the arrows. Another jolt of pain was sent up her forearm as an arrow bit her left arm. A startled cry sounded from beside her and she stopped quickly looking to see Trufflehunter with an arrow in his backside. She went to his side and he handed her the horn.

"Take it! Go!" He said holding it up. Caspian was at her side then and she snatched it up, handing it to the Prince. "It's more important than I am." Caspian quickly attached the horn to his belt as she broke the arrow sticking out of Trufflehunter. She looked up and her eyes widened at how close the soldiers were getting. They were all lined up ready to shoot both of them, when an unknown assailant began taking down the Telmarine. Caspian moved around her and took the badger over his shoulder and continued to run. When he got to Nikabrik he set Trufflehunter down and told the dwarf to get him out of here.

"Go with them." he says to her drawing his sword.

"No! I'm staying with you." she says leaning over and pulling the long dagger out of her boot. Thanks to Trufflehunter and Nikabrik she had a weapon but no sword. He looked at her and just shook his head. They took a few steps forward to watch as the soldiers fell one after the other. The last one had decided to drop his crossbow and take out his sword and was now slashing at the ground like a maniac. He like his comrades fell to this invisible force. Said force was now coming at them and she took a couple steps closer to Caspian. Only she had to jump out of the way as Caspian fell to the ground an…over sized mouse on his chest.

"Choose your last words carefully Telmarine!" She could barely contain her laughter. She knew who this was; red feather around the ear, tiny sword and all. It was Reepicheep, chief of the mice of Narnia.

"You are a mouse!" Caspian stutters craning his neck just enough to see his opponent,

"I was hoping for something a little more original." Reep rolls his eyes, not surprise by the words that had spilled from the Princes lips. "Pick up your sword."

"Uh...No, thanks." She could barely contain it any longer. The fact that the Prince had been knocked over by her friend just astounded her. Then again Reep always bested her as well.

"Pick it up! I will not fight an unarmed man!" Reep says sternly, getting impatient.

"Which is why I might live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you noble mouse."

"I said I would not fight an unarmed man. I didn't say I would let you live."

"Reepicheep! Stay your blade!" Trufflehunter couldn't have had any better timing. She still contained her laughter as the two Narnians conversed.

"Trufflehunter? I trust you have a very good reason for this untimely interruption." Reep says expecting a different answer than the one he was about to receive.

"He doesn't. Go ahead." Nikabrik's monotone caused her to lose it. She fell to the ground, bursting into a fit of contagious giggles. She was laughing so hard that she missed that last part of the conversation and the next thing she knows is Caspian standing over her with his hand outstretched for her to take. Still dealing with the little giggles that would erupt from her lips she accepted the help up and groaned. Her stomach her hurt.

"Had a little too much laughter?" he asks raising an eyebrow at her. She just glares at him and he chuckles. But his chuckle fades as he catches sight of her cheek. "You're hurt." He flat out states and runs a thumb under the cut, wiping away the blood that was sliding down her tanned skin.

"It's only a small cut." She's says battling away his hand. "It'll scab over in a bit." He gave her a look before following her lead and walking after the Narnians. Her people.

"Liar! Telmarine! Kill him! Liar! Murderer!" They were standing on the Dancing Lawn surrounded by Narnians. Being in the position she was actually frightened her. All the Narnians were yelling at them for the crimes of the Prince's people. She stood close to his side, almost cowering away from them. Trufflehunter saw this and gave her a sad look, understanding that it was hurting her deep inside to have all the Narnians yelling at her. She had long been a guardian of Narnia and now here she was standing before her people remembering all the fighting she had done to help save them. It hadn't been enough. She hadn't been able to save her people and it broke her heart to see them this way.

'This is your entire fault. You're the reason they are yelling at you and your Prince now. None of this would have happened had you fought harder, had you saved them. Daughter of Peace? Pft, more like Daughter of Failure.'

"All this horn proves is that they have stolen yet another thing from us!" Nikabrik yells out, stepping forward and pointing at them.

"I didn't steal anything!" Caspian defends.

"Didn't steal anything? Shall we list the things the Telmarines have taken?" A bear yells out in disbelief.

"Our homes! Our lands! Our freedom! Our villages! Our lives! You stole Narnia!"

'Now do you see what you failure brought to these people. The pain and suffering you've caused them. I should end your suffering right now. Kill myself and you along with me.'

'Please don't, Kas!' She begged. She couldn't afford that and when she woke up she knew she would just kill Kasmira again and she too would did She hated this curse as much as her sister did but there was nothing to be done. They would never be able to break it because as much as Kas claimed to hate it she would hate it even more if either one of them broke the curse.

"You would hold me accountable for the crimes of my people." Caspian stated. He was confused and hurt that they would think that of him but why wouldn't they. His people had nearly made the Narnians go extinct.

"Accountable and punishable." Her ears perked up and saw the dwarf coming towards Caspian and let go of her fear of the people and took her place in front of Caspian. She was saving Narnia. She had helped raised a boy to become a greater king than those that had sat on the throne before him. And now here he stood, before the Narnians. This was how she was going to make it up to her people.

"Ha! That's rich coming from you dwarf. Or have you forgotten that it was your people who fought alongside the white witch?" Reep says also coming forward to chastise the dwarf.

"And I'd gladly do it again if it would rid us of the barbarians." If glares could kill that dwarf would have dropped dead. Not all of the Telmarines were terrible. The leaders were just power hungry and under the boot of another man.

"Then it's lucky that it is not in you power to bring her back. Or are you suggesting that this boy go against Aslan and the guardians now? Some of you may have forgotten but we badgers remember well; Narnia was never right unless a son of Adam was King." She gave the badger a thoughtful look and he gave her a nod in response. He had always been on her side even when she had explained to him that she had failed the Narnians.

"He's a Telmarine! Why would we want him as our King?" Nikabrik yelled in protest. Most of the Narnians were nodding their heads in agreement and she couldn't take it anymore. Since the meeting had started she finally found her voice. Surprisingly it came out loud, strong and clear above all the other voices in the clearing.

"Let the boy speak! He can help you, in ways that no one else can!" She yelled, only to shrink back when every pair of eyes locked onto her. She avoided their stares and looked to Caspian, urging him to speak to get the attention off of her.

"Beyond these woods I am a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine! Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us." Her sigh of relief did not go unnoticed by him before he had spoken, and she knew that. She only hoped he wouldn't ask her about it after this was all over and threw.

"It is true. The time is right. I watch the skies for they are mine to watch as it is yours to remember, Drisana. Tarva, the lord of victory and Alambil, the lady of peace, have come together in the high heavens. And now here, a son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom." Glenstorm, a centaur she knew stepped forward and spoke, supporting Caspian.

"Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals or dwarves or centaurs. Yet here you are, in strength and numbers that we Telmarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together. And together we can take back what is ours!" Caspian's voice was coming out confident and she caught a glimpse of the man he knew she would become in the coming years when he was King.

"If you will lead us, then my sons and I offer you our swords." Glenstorm pulled his long blade out of its sheath, holding it out to Caspian.

"And we offer you our lives unreservedly. " Reep says to him as well and she smiles a little at the mouse.

"Miraz's army will not be far behind us sire." Trufflehunter reminds them and she sighs. He was right. They would be there much sooner than they could imagine.

"If we are to be ready for them, we need to hurry to find soldiers and weapons. I am sure they will be here soon." Caspian says to the Narnians. That was all it took for the Narnians to disperse and go their own ways for the night. They would plan in the morning.

"I'm proud of you." She says to him rubbing his upper arm, a fond smile on her face.

"Thanks. That was a little scary." The Prince replies, the adrenaline pumping through his veins showing in his eyes. She couldn't agree more.

"Come on, let's go find a place to sleep." She chuckled, grabbing his hand and pulling him along to find a place to sleep for the night.


	6. Chapter 6 - Preparing for the Inevitable

Chapter 6 – Preparing for the Inevitable

"Drisana!" From across the clearing she saw an old friend of hers walking up to her. Storm was a full grown centaur now. The last time they had seen each other she had been about a third of the size she was now. Dris barely recognized her.

"Storm! Lovely to see you. It's been a long time." She would have hugged her but considering the height difference it made it quite difficult.

"Too long my friend. We have a place ready for you two." Storm offered as she turned around to lead them away from the clearing and into the forest a little ways where their camp lay hidden in the deep forest. They didn't have to go very far until they reached a single tent where Storm opened the flap and let the two of them in. It was cozy with just enough sleeping room for the two of them. She saw the look on Caspian's face but ignored it as she thanked Storm and bid her goodnight.

"She said there is a change of clothes in that bag for us." Dris says coming up next to Caspian and resting a hand on his arm. She gave him a comforting smile before stepping around him. In the bag she found another shirt and pants but a dress as well. Having grown accustom to wearing dresses over the years she grabbed the pants and the dress and proceeded to undo the corset attached to the dress she wore now. "Cas, can you help me with this?" she asks, having difficulty getting the last few unlaced and opened up to the point where she could slip out of it. She felt him hesitate but she obliged and quickly undid the corset before stepping away and turns away from her. She smiled and rolled her eyes. 'So modest.' She pulled the dress down to her ankles where she stepped out of it and tossed it away from her for the time being. She was pulling the pants over undergarments when she felt his curious gaze on her once again. She felt the blush making its way to her cheeks but she forced it to stay down. Next she stepped into the dress but cursed when it fell past her ankles a good two feet. Sighing she retrieved her dagger from her boots and began cutting the dress so the skirts only reached to her mid thigh. 'Much better.'

"Thank you for the help." She says turning around and seeing his blush after being caught staring at her. He didn't get to respond as Glenstorm opened the flap to their tent.

"Drisana, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Yes of course. I'll be right back." She tells Caspian leaving him momentarily to follow Glenstorm away from the tent.

"It has been a long time." He told her walking with his hands folded behind his back.

"People keep saying that." She chuckled, a hint of sadness in its tone.

"We thought you were dead, along with the other guardians." He tells her looking down at her much shorter form.

"I know. That was our goal. To disappear until we were needed again."

"Does that boy know?"

"Sadly no. I haven't found the right moment to tell him what he deserves to know." She rubs that back of her neck as they stop in their tracks.

"You trust him?"

"I raised him. He is a good boy whose parents were killed by the same uncle who is trying to kill him now. He doesn't know that though. After they died I took on the duty of taking care of him. Every ten years I would leave for a year and then come back with a new appearance. All these years he hasn't known that it has been the same hand maiden by his side. He will know soon enough though." She vowed.

"Good. Get some rest I am sure you are as tired as the rest of us." Glenstorm instructs her and she nods slowly making her way back to the tent where the Prince was surely waiting with many questions to ask her.

…(Back in the Tent)…

Caspian was already laying on his bed roll the blanket he had been provided with covering his legs, but not his bare chest. No matter how many times she had seen it she had to force herself to look him in the eyes.

"How is it that you know so much about the Narnians?" Caspian asks sitting up on his elbows to get a better look at her.

"It is a very long story that I am going to have to save for another time. Trust that this secret I hold if for your safety and that I will tell you, but when the time is right. I don't want to overwhelm you." She tells him settling down on her bed roll for the night and rolling on her side to face him as he talked to her.

"I understand, and I trust that you will tell me when you are ready. You and the professor are the only two that have not betrayed me." He sighs, rolling onto his back where his eyes fixated on the ceiling of the tent.

"And I don't plan to." She tells him leaning over the small space between their mats to kiss his forehead. "Good night Caspian." She lay back down on her own mat and rolled over to face the other side of the tent so he couldn't see the blush raging in her cheeks. 'Where did that come from?' She yelled at herself, mentally berating herself for showing such emotion.

"Night." He replies with a heavy sigh before rolling over to face the other side of the tent.

Later that night Drisana lay on her back staring up at the ceiling of the tent, waiting for sleep to embrace her. Her mind kept drifting to other things. She sat up abruptly, throwing the blanket off of her lap. Careful not to trip over anything she exited their sleeping area. Not knowing where to go she allowed her feet to guide her to a clearing where she sat. Then she felt it. A presence nearby; watching her. She stood up and looked around.

"I know that you're here. Show yourself." She said, barely enough to reach the edge of the forest where she knew someone was standing.

"I guess sneaking up on you is out of the question." Two voices reached her ears and she smiled. She turned to see two young men walking towards her, sly smirks on their faces. Standing before her were two of her fellow Guardians; Antaeus and his brother Aeolus. Both stood much taller than her. One 5'11" and the other towering over her 5'5" frame at 6' 1".

"Hello boys. Been a long time." She remarked as they both embraced her in a nearly bone crushing hug.

"Not long enough in our opinion." The Son of the Earth joked ruffling her hair. She swatted at his hands laughing as she did so.

"Very funny. Have you seen or heard from my sister?" She asked becoming serious once more. She needed know. Not knowing what her sister was up to was eating away at her.

"That evil woman? No. She has been evasive for some time now." The Son of the Wind answered, running a hand through his light brown hair. Out of all the guardians these two were the younger ones and her favorite. They had always known how to cheer her up or push the right buttons to piss her off. However they would always apologize in the sweetest way later, just to get back on her good side.

"We think she is planning something." Antaeus told her.

Yes, I believe she is. I don't know what but it can't be good. It never is." She says to them pulling her hair out of the braid she had put it in.

"Well she is the discord to your peace." Aeolus quipped, trying to keep the conversation light. He had never been one to really like conflict and negative situations.

"Let me know if you hear of see anything please." She asked of them.

"Always." They both replied at the same time, their voices melding together as they left the clearing and her behind. She stood there by herself for some time thinking of what to do about her sister. She hadn't been heard from or seen in a long while and that made her nervous. She had never liked the long periods of time in which her sister would disappear and not be heard from. Nothing but negative outcomes ever came from it.

"Drisana, there is something troubling you." Another voice interrupted her thoughts. She recognized the voice that had made her jump.

"Kamara, you startled me." She breathed, trying to calm her now racing heart.

"I am sorry." Kamara whispered, her voice soft and sincere. Kamara was another one of the Guardians that she had grown fond of quite quickly back in the days of their training.

It's fine. Have you seen my sister?" She asked. Kamara was the Daughter of the Moon, at night it was her duty to keep watch over those that were weak. Kamara could see far and wide over the entirety of Narnia, surely she had seen Kasmira.

"Yes. But you know I cannot tell you." Kamara replied. It was true She wasn't allowed to reveal that which she had seen. If she were to do so she would be in violation of her vows that she had sworn to Aslan himself.

"I know." She sighed wishing that Kamara could tell her.

"I will tell you this however. The curse you share is near its end. Hold tight to those you love, she will try to take them away from you. Never falter, it will only make her stronger." Kamara warned stopping behind her as she spoke. Before walking away and disappearing into the forest.

"Wait? Near it's end!? How?" She yelled out to Kamara hopping that she would turn around and answer her questions. But she knew she wouldn't. Her questions would remain unanswered forever.

"Farewell. Until we meet again my fellow guardian." From the edge of the forest she watched as her friend's bright white aura took over and she returned to her home among the stars.

"Kamara! Wait! Please I must know!" She fell to her knees, frustrated. "How is that possible?" She whispered to herself.


	7. Chapter 7 - Interesting Intriductions

Chapter 7

The morning proved to be a rude awakening for Drisana. The Narnians had been planning to raid the Telmaries for some time for weapons and last night they had decided to execute those plans. Without her. Well sort of. They had enough courtesy to find her a ride while she was asleep. After she had fallen asleep Storm had carried her on her back through the forest for the entire night. When her eyelids had opened up she had found herself not on her bedroll where she thought she had been. Instead the sudden shock that she wasn't in a tent sent her tumbling to the ground in her attempts to find Caspian or any recognition of where she was. This had sent the Narnians around her into a laughing fit as she sat up and groaned, feeling the forming goose egg on the side of her head. Storm had helped her off the ground just in time for Caspian to come running to the rescue having heard her yelp of surprise and slight terror. He had tried to apologize to her for not waking her but she simply slapped his hand and stalked off in the direction that all the other Narnians had been moving.

That all happened just before dawn. Now the sun had risen showing her that it was about mid-morning. She had shaken off her frustration earlier and was no longer upset with Caspian. However she kept the heavy steps constant, continuing to fool him as if she were. When he tried to talk to her she fell back and began talking to Storm whom chuckled at her. It was amusing to see the Prince so confused with the situation. This was soon forgotten as she noticed two people hiding behind some rocks ahead of them, eyeing the minotaur that was about to walk before the wall of rocks.

"Caspian." She quickly scurried over to him. He turned around immediately to look at her. She pointed to the rocks and he nodded his head. He unsheathed his sword as silently as he could and advanced to protect the minotaur just in case. At the last minute the figure from behind the rock rushed forward causing Caspian to jump in the way of the sword that had been about to come down on the creatures back. She watched intently, ready to jump in if necessary. They fought and Caspian held his ground. The male figure got his sword stuck in the tree and she had to keep herself from snorting at his stupidity. He ducked as Caspian swung his sword at his head. The other boy managed to punch Caspian causing him to reel back and drop his sword. As Caspian recovered and went for the sword in the tree the other boy with the blonde hair went for a bigger rock behind him to hit Caspian over the head with.

"No! Stop!" She yelled in unison with the second figure that had been behind the rock wall. Both boys halted in their movements as the Narnians finally realized what was going on and came to protect Caspian. Then she understood. The Kings and Queens. Peter dropped the rock from his hand and let his arm settle at his side.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter asked Caspian, verifying who he had just attacked.

"Yes? And who are you?" Caspian half spat at the King.

"Peter!" From behind the girl who had just appeared two others came sword and bow at the ready. With them was Trumpkin. Susan had been the one to shout her brother's name.

"High King Peter?" Caspian asked in almost amazement.

"I believe you called."

"Well, yes, but...I thought you'd be older." Caspian emphasized on the older part and she chuckled.

"If you'd like, we could come back in a few years." Peter said turning away. She rolled her eyes. Ever the sensitive one.

"No. No, that's alright. You're just...you're not exactly what I had expected." Caspian was quick to correct what he said and looked at the four of them his eyes catching on Susan for a brief second before finding her gaze and holding it for a few moments.

"Neither are you." Edmund spoke and she cleared her throat breaking eye contact with Caspian.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." Trufflehunter says to the royals coming to stand beside her.

"We have anxiously awaited your return my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service." Reep ran forward bowing low and informing Peter of his allegiance.

"Oh my gosh he is so cute." Lucy quietly blubbered to her older sister.

"Who said that!?" Reep hollered, offended that someone would call him cute. Honestly she quite agreed with Lucy, the little fur ball was adorable

"Sorry." Lucy apologized, ashamed for offending the mouse.

"No need to scare the poor girl Reepicheep!" She spoke up, chuckling at the mouse. Lucy looked at her and smiled in thanks. She simply nodded her head in return.

"Oh! My apologies your majesty but with the greatest respect, I do believe 'courageous', 'courteous' or 'chivalrous' might more befit a knight of Narnia." Reep stated with a bow once again.

Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." Peter complimented a silent implied jab at Caspian. This earned him a glare from both Prince and handmaiden. HE had always been arrogant and rude. She hated that about him.

"Yes indeed. And I have recently put it to good use securing weapons for your army sire." Reep said to him. She turned to slightly glare at Reepicheep for saying that it was Peter's army. He had no right and it wasn't Caspian had been the one to rally with the Narnians and to initiate their retaliation against his own people.

"Good, because we're going to need every sword we can get." Peter said turning back to Caspian as he spoke.

"Well, then you will probably be wanting yours back." Caspian said handing Peter the sword he had pulled from the tree. Peter took it while rolling her eyes and it took everything in her not to trip him as he walked passed her. She walked forward and picked up Caspian's sword.

"And yours, sire." She handed it to him, jokingly with bow.

"I don't know how many times I have told you to call me by my actual name." He sighed heavily, seemingly stressed by the arrival of the Kings and Queens.

"I was only joking. Come on." She told him, her voice soft.

They continued on through the morning towards the How where the rest of the Narnians were already preparing for battle. She walked by Caspian's side keeping him company. Peter walked on the other side of Caspian and she had a hard time not slapping the boy. His arrogance had only increased since he left. It had gotten better but it seems having a large army behind him had brought it back full swing. It irritated her.

"Well, it's good you have troops, but we need some fortifications, somewhere to train." Peter told Caspian. 'As if he doesn't already know this.' It took all her control not to sneer at him.

"Patience, your majesty. We are almost there." She told him in a sickly sweet voice. It was evident she was mocking him.

"And you are?" He asked in his 'I'm-better-than-you' tone.

"Prince Caspian's hand maiden." She told him with a fake smile on her face. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Caspian trying hard not to laugh at her. He knew what she was doing but knew better than to interrupt.

"You don't have a name?" Peter replied in a cynical voice.

"Not one you need to know." She smirked at him and lengthened her steps, putting a little bit of distance between her and the boys. She took a deep breath and let it out along with her frustrations with Peter. She stopped at the edge of the forest. There on the other side of the field was Aslan's How. Better known to her as the meeting place of the Guardians of Narnia. She had been here countless times and thought that it would be a good place to prepare for battle. Glenstorm had not been sure when she had told him how she knew of it. He though that it would have been a bad idea to step into the sanctuary of the Guardians but she reassured his that it would not do any harm. Soon enough Caspian took up his spot beside her and grabbed her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He let go after she squeezed back and her hand felt cold without the warmth of his hand in her own. She looked over at him and smiled half heartedly at him.

"It has been abandoned for hundreds of years; only the mice new of its existence." Glenstorm said coming up beside her.

"It may not be what you are used to but it is defensible." Caspian told the Kings and Queens. She looked at Peter and found him looking at her in return. She rolled her eyes and started walking across the field towards the How.

As they approached centaurs lined the walkway into the How. Each one drew their swords and held them high for the royals to walk under. The kings and Queens stood on either side of her and Caspian and waited for a moment before stepping forward. Caspian went to follow but she grabbed his upper arm gently.

"Wait." She told him with a sympathetic smile. Once they were far enough ahead she and Caspian followed them into the How. Upon entering she stood back away from Caspian. She watched as Susan ventured off and found the tunnel that led to the center of the How.

"Peter, you may want to see this." Susan hollered to Peter coming to the entrance of the tunnel with a torch in her hand. She followed about ten paces behind and as she walked she allowed the magic around her to fade. It was as if she was taking a deep breath of fresh air after being stuck underground without it. The freedom it brought her lifted much weight off her shoulders. Caspian led them down to the end of the tunnel where it opened up into a larger room a stone table at the center and a trough of fire lignin the outer edges of the room.

"He must know what he is doing." Lucy had walked up to the stone table, finally realizing what the pace was and stared at the golden mural of Aslan on the wall. She turned to her siblings when she spoke.

"I think it's up to us now." Peter said with authority in his voice. She rolled her eyes as she stepped out of the shadows.

"That would be correct King Peter." She said. Her voice was the same as it had always been but the color of her hair, skin and eyes had finally gone back to its natural state. Her hair fell to her waist in golden waves, her eyes a golden brown. They all whipped around to look at her and Lucy's eyes widened in surprise.

"Drisana!" The youngest queen came running at her and nearly knocked her over in a hug. "Oh, I've missed you!"

"And I you." She whispered in to her hair before kissing the top of her head and letting her go to look at Caspian. "I am sorry for hiding who I truly was all these years Caspian. If your uncle had figured out that I was Narnian he would have had me killed." She apologized to him hoping he would understand why she did what she did.

"It's alright." He looked completely dumbfounded at what was going on and the look she gave him told him she would explain everything later.

"Wait, you were the dark haired girl?" Peter finally connected the dots and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes. I never had a reason to use my abilities until the Telmarines invaded. When we lost I found a job within the Castle. I have been serving Caspian's family since, changing my appearance every five to ten years." She explained.

"I remember now. You served me as a child. You were the one to tell me all those stories." Caspian had a small smile on his face as if he was seeing an old friend from the past and she smiled back at him.

"Yes, and I only regret getting caught. It was a pleasure getting to see you grow up over the years." She told him.

"I always wondered why you seemed so familiar, yet the way you appeared seemed odd." He chuckled shaking his head before rubbing the back of his neck.

"I will explain more of that to you later. It's complicated and may take a while." She promised.

"What do we do now?" Edmund finally piped up, speaking the tough that was on all of their minds.

"That is for you to decide."


	8. Chapter 8 - Boys are Such Idiots

Chapter 8 -

"How have you been Ana?" She had been walking out of the How to get some fresh air when Peter caught up to her and attempted to start a conversation with her.

"Just fine." She told him shortly looking in the opposite direction. Her effort to show him she wasn't interested in talking fell short.

"You haven't changed." Peter remarked. She could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Why would I have?" She stopped and looked at him for a moment., contemplating what was on his mind. She couldn't read him though.

"I just assumed that when I came back again you would have already broken your curse." He told her. She groaned and continued walking. He had brought that topic up so often the last time she had seen him it had nearly driven her mad.

"Leave that be Peter. I told you years ago that it was none of your concern, that hasn't changed either." She was annoyed. He never knew when to drop things. They were just exiting the How when he grabbed her upper arm. Stopping her in her tromping.

"It could be." His voice was low and it sent shivers down her spine. They weren't shivers of pleasure. They were shivers of discomfort. She didn't like where this conversation was going.

"What?" He seemed to snap out of his revere when she spoke and he stepped away from her, letting her arm go.

"Nothing. I'll...uh...talk to you later." He said softly, red tingeing his cheeks as he walked away. She just stood there looking after his retreating form. She sat under the archway just before the How and closed her eyes. Listening to the world around her. Feeling the earth and air move around her. By this time the sun had already gone past its peak, descending in to evening.

"I hope Peter wasn't bugging you." Lucy joined her on the ground, facing her.

"No more than usual I suppose." She said with a sigh. Peter had always been like that around her. But she didn't want to think about that. "How have you been?"

"I missed being here. School is awful though. I can't tell any of my friends about this place and I so desperately want to but they would call me crazy." She replied looking off into the distance a look of loneliness taking over her features.

"I'm always with you, no matter where we are." She reaches over and takes Lucy's hand in hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"How?"

"In here." Using her unoccupied hand she points at Lucy's heart. "Just think of me and I'll be there." She smiled.

"I'll remember that. How long have you known Caspian, again?" Lucy giggled after she asked the question. This made Dris raise an eyebrow at the younger girl. She had learned in the past to be wary of Lucy's mischievous demeanor.

"Since he was a baby. Which is odd to think about."

"You two seem very close." Lucy smiled watching her friend carefully.

"Indeed, I consider him a best friend." Drisana sighed looking down at her hands. Lucy looked as if she were about to say something when the subject of their conversation came jogging up to them. "What's going on?"

"Peter has called a meeting." Caspian told them. Lucy jumped up from her spot and ran into the How. Caspian held out his hand for her to take and she accepted it with a thankful smile. Being the klutz she had always been she stepped onto the back hem of her dress and lurched forward into Caspian's arms. Her cheeks flamed a cherry red and she quickly righted herself, apologizing for her misstep. Caspian just chuckled at her.

"Be careful how you step. I won't always be around to catch you when you fall." Her heart skipped a beat in her chest. For a moment everything stood at a standstill before she stammered something about the meeting and they both walked into the How side by side as if nothing had happened. Her heart still raced as she walked.

The majority of the Narnians had congregated at the center of the How. They were the last one's to arrive. As they entered, she caught Peter glaring at Caspian and her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. She shook her head and let it go for the time being.

"It's only a matter of time." Peter began. "Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't guarding the castle." As he spoke he turned and addressed the entirety of the crowd.

"What do you purpose we do, you majesty?" Reepicheep asks.

"To start planning for..." "We need to get ready for it." Caspian and Peter both start to answer the question but they both stop and look at each other. Peter glares at Caspian and anyone could have felt the ice within the stare. She reciprocated the same look back at Peter, irritated with the way he was treating Caspian.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us." Peter says. Her eyes widen at his implication.

"Well, that's crazy no one has ever taken that castle." Caspian informs the King.

"There's always a first time." Peter says in a voice that a parent would use to their child whom they thought was oblivious.

"We'll have the element of surprise." Trumpkin agrees.

"But we have the advantage here." Caspian defends, trying to get Peter to see that what he was thinking was a suicide mission for anyone who fought.

"If we dig in we could probably hold them off indefinitely." Susan says, looking at Caspian with a reassuring smile. Dris eyed the pair of teenagers and her heart skipped a beat for some unknown reason. She had no idea what she was feeling but she didn't like it. 'Jealous dear sister. You are jealous of her.' Kasmira's voice echoed in her head and she sat on the floor, putting her head between her hands to ward off the headache she knew was about to settle in between her eyes. 'You have the most inconvenient ties of pestering me Kas.' She replies, annoyed. 'You are too fun to mess with and you're the only one that will talk to me.' Kas reminds her and she resists the urge to groan really loudly at her sister's antics. 'Just leave me alone, Kas. Honestly, you are only bothering me at the moment. We can talk later.' She replies yet again, only trying to get the other girl out of her head. 'You actually want to talk to me later?' Kas actually sounds genuinely surprised by that comment. 'Sure. Please just leave for now though.' She pleads rubbing her temples. 'Don't forget we have a date later sis! Ta ta!' The presence leaves her mind and she sighs in relief. She looks up, tuning back into the conversation going on around her.

"If I can get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" Peter asks looking at Glenstorm.

"Or die trying my liege." The centaur replies with a slight bow of the head in respect. She could tell he didn't really want to risk the lives of his men but respected the young king enough to go against his morals.

"That's what I am worried about." Lucy pipes up from her spot on the cracked stone table.

"Sorry?" Peter asks in a condescending tone.

"You're all acting like there's only two options. Dying here or dying there." Lucy clarifies.

"I'm not sure you've really been listening Lu." Peter states trying to avoid her comment.

"No! You're not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch?" Lucy says to him. For a moment Peter can't find the words to reply but the next words out of his mouth she Drisana's blood boiling.

"I think we have waited for Aslan long enough."

"Peter!" Drisana was stomped up to the young King and hauled him by the upper arm out of the How. "You're a real ass!" She half yells at him. She could no longer take it she had to say something to the entitled jerk.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asks looking at her in confusion. He obviously didn't know what she was about to berate him for.

"Ever since you got here you have been nothing but divisive and rude to Caspian." She enlightens him.

"Why are you taking his side of things now? I didn't hear you speak up in there for him." He asks getting defensive.

"In there wasn't my place. Out here is different. I have watched both of you grow up. You two are very similar but your way of reaching the same goal is very different." She ridicules.

"You didn't answer my question." Peter retorts back, clearly irritated.

"He's being more reasonable than you are at the moment. yes attacking the castle might work but it will only aggravate them if it doesn't. There is only one way in and out of that castle." She says haughtily.

"You used to stand by me no matter what. What changed?" He asks.

"Nothing has changed. Your first trip here, was your first experience. You won a lot of battles and it made you arrogant. All those victories and now you think you will win this one on your own. You're going to need help and that help is the one you have been rude to since you arrived." She finds herself a little calmer as she explains this too him but watches as his anger begins to fester.

"He's just a boy!" He shouts at her in bewilderment.

"So are you!" She yells back.

"I wasn't always!"

"Well you are now and nothing can change that! Start thinking about everything and not just winning the battle." She tells him, her voice still raised. A moment goes by before he speaks up.

"We used to be so close! Will we ever have that again?"

"Peter, whatever feelings you had or have for me; I do not return them. I told you that a long time ago." She sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. She hated this topic and he was the only one who ever brought it up.

"I would have thought my absence would have sparked them." He states, a slight sense of hope in his voice. He takes a step towards her and she doesn't make a move to get away from him, not wanting to upset him any further.

"You won't be the one to break my curse Peter."

"I can try." He says. Before she can register what is happening his lips are pressed up against her and his hand is on her neck holding her in place. The minute her brain decided to join her again in the real world she pushed him away from her. Or at least tried. He held onto her and deepened the kiss. She resorted to biting his lip which had him snapping his head back in pain. His fingers were feeling his lip and when he pulled them away they were coated in blood. 'Good.' She thought as she composed herself.

"I told you; I don't love you Peter. Not like that. Touch me again and you will regret it." She says her voice threatening. She pivoted on her heel and stormed back into the How, leaving the young King behind.


	9. Chapter 9 - The 2nd Mistake of a King

Chapter 9 – The Second Mistake of a Past King

"Dris, are you alright?" Caspian's voice startles her out of her reverie. Having had a bath, she had been getting dressed when he came and stood in the doorway of the room she slept in. He looked worried.

"Yea. Would you mind tying this for me?" She asked after reassuring him of her well being. He walked over to her and took the ties of the corset from her hands. He made quick work of the strings, tying them to the point where they were tight but with enough room for her to breathe properly.

"I saw what happened." He tells her. She turns around, facing him. He was standing dangerously close and her nose nearly touched his chin as she stood there. Gazing up at him she sees a look of concern in his eyes.

"All of it?" she inquires. He nods in reply. She sighs before explaining what had happened. "He's such an idiot. He has it in his head that I return his feelings, all because I kissed him before he left last time while I was drunk. Not one of my proudest moments." She says scratching the back of her head in slight embarrassment. She steps away from him and makes herself busy, cleaning up the mess her room had turned into before she had taken a bath.

"Do you return his feelings?"

"No! He was like a brother to me. Now he's not even that. He is different from when I met him." she tells him throwing the dirty clothes on her bed roll, too lazy to fold them or do anything productive with them.

"What is the curse he mentioned?" He asks curiously. She stops moving and another heavy sigh escapes her lips. She hated not being able to tell him things. 'Can I tell him? Please?' She pleads in her head hoping that Aslan would hear her. Another moment passes and when the lion doesn't reply she turns to face Caspian once again.

"I really hate to do this to you Caspian but there are something that will have to wait. Do not take offense to it at all. Aslan prefers that I keep that a secret. They know because he told them, but I'm afraid you will have to wait until he tells me it is alright." She explains to him. The disappointed look on his face had more of affect on her than she thought it would but he quickly fixes it to a look of contentment.

"I think I can manage that." He smiles and she gives him a warm smile in return, glad he understood that she wanted to tell him.

The next day was the day that they had planned the siege on the castle. Drisana spent the entire day searching for her weapons within the How. It had been a while and she couldn't remember where she had put them. Eventually she located them in the one room she hated going into. It was where Aslan had initiated all of the Guardians. It was the room where it all began. The small room brought back too many memories to count and not all of them were good. This room was also where she usually revived with her sister by her side. She went in grabbed her things and left as quickly as possible to get ready for the upcoming battle. Her armor still fit as it always had and her twin blades felt perfectly balanced and familiar in her grips. Over the years the thick leather of the grips had formed to her hands and it was like taking the hand of someone she trusted. The last time she had used these blades was the day the Telmarines invaded.

Everyone was preparing for the surprise attack and as the time grew closer she found Caspian sitting on his bed roll, his knees pulled up to his chest. He looked to be deep in thought. After knowing him for over 18 years she knew that he didn't need someone to talk to at the moment. Just someone to sit with him. She took up the spot next to him and he looked over at her with a small smile. That's when she saw the bags under his eyes. He hadn't slept at all.

"Caspian you should sleep before we leave. There are still a few hours of daylight left." She suggested rubbing his back in a comforting manner. They both knew that castle like the back of their hands and that this raid was going to end badly. He was as worried as she was about it.

"I'm not tired." He comments and she rolls her eyes at him. She fixes her position so she is leaning against the wall before she grabs his head and pulls it down to her lap.

"It wasn't a suggestion." She smirks and he settles in reluctantly but without a word. Within five minutes of her running her fingers through his hair like she had done when he was younger he was dead asleep. She chuckled at him. Typical Caspian. He always did this before a big event. He would stay up late the night before and not sleep for it and then he would do terribly. This wasn't one of those times that she could allow it to happen. Outside of the castle she had the ability to boss him around and make him listen to her.

She looked down at the sleeping Prince and smiled. He had grown up to the man his mother had always talked about and she was glad that she had been able to keep her promise to the Queen to take care of him. The Queen had known who she was. Yet she never threw her to the dogs. Never told her husband. Simply accepted as she was and allowed her to continue serving her family and every time she left the Queen would tell her until next time. An indefinite good bye because she knew that the girl would show back up. The Queen had had a unique gift of seeing passed her magic to hide her appearance. Like the hand maiden Cora she was a Telmarine with what the Narnians called 'The Sight'. Aslan bestowed it upon very few who entered the lands. This was why Caspian had been able to tell that there was something off about her yet it wasn't anything for him to distrust. He had half the capabilities that his mother had possessed but it was enough.

Over the 18 years that she had known the Prince she had been able to watch him grow. Literally. He had once been a little short chubby toddler but now all the chub had disappeared. Now he stood at least 5' 11" and he was thin but muscular. His size made him a very good swordsman. He was able to move around quickly yet his toned body allowed for heavy blows that could easily surprise his opponent. His face had lost the childish roundness that she had been fond of when he was younger to reveal that he had high set cheek bones. In all honesty he had grown into a very handsome young man.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Lucy walking in looking for her. In all her thinking too much time had passed and they were looking for the two of them so they could depart. She thanked Lucy who left so she could wake Caspian up. She leaned down and brushed the hair out of his face and kissed his forehead, effectively waking him up from his slumber. She blinked and froze at her own actions. 'Why did I just do that? I never wake him up like that!' She screams in her head. She had been acting weirdly around him lately and she couldn't help but wonder why he had this affect on her.

He got up with ease and thanked her for letting him nap on her. They joined the others and made their way towards the castle. The griffins had offered to transport them to the castle for stealth. With the exception of the royals and Drisana, all the other Narnians had already began their trek towards the castle. The sun was setting and she found the color of the sky very daunting. It was a dark orange red color. She had one thought at the side of it; 'things are not going to go well tonight.'

The sun had finally set on the horizon. The darkened sky allowed for the griffins to approach the castle without being seen until the last second. Each griffin carried someone. Edmund was the first to approach the castle. His goal was to land on a watch tower and take the place of one of the guards and then signal Drisana and the others with his "torch" (i.e. flashlight). Once his mission was accomplished Peter, Susan, Trumpkin, Caspian and Drisana advanced to the castle to begin the second stage of the attack. AS they got closer guards could be seen on the upper part of the castle walls and towers, patrolling for the night. The guards were taken by surprise when Caspian flew by, hanging from his griffin by his left hand and took them out. Susan shot the remaining guards with her bow.

On the wall where they were standing were two guards. One carrying a cross bow, the other with his hand on the hilt of his sword as he walked along the wall. The guard with the crossbow spotted Edmund standing on the tower above him and aimed. However he never got the chance to shoot as Peter landed and attacked the other guard. This distracted him long enough for Susan to shoot him with another one of her arrows.

The griffins didn't stay as they dropped each of their passengers. Just below where they stood was Professor Cornelius's study and the only way they knew to get down there without getting caught was through the window. Drisana had the rope and with Caspian's knot tying expertise they managed to repel down the side of the wall to the window without falling to their deaths. Caspian was the first one to go down, eager to see his dear friend. Drisana followed him down shortly and he helped steady her as she stepped onto the ledge outside the window. Caspian knocked on the window.

"Professor?" Caspian whispers attempting to see if the old man was in the room or not. After getting no reply Caspian unlocked the window with his knife. He eased the glass open and found a sad sight.

"His poor study, they completely trashed it." Drisana was appalled by the state of the Professor's study. Papers and books littered the floor. Not a single shelf had a book on it. This had been one of her favorite places to escape to when she had lived there. She wanted to cry, seeing the study in such a mess.

"I have to find him." Caspian had found the Professor's glasses on the desk amongst the papers strewn atop it.

"You don't have time. You need to get the gate open." Peter said urgently not wanting the plan to fail. She agreed that they didn't have time for it but that didn't mean she wouldn't go and find him with Caspian. Cornelius had helped them escape. It would be fair to leave him here after everything he had done for them.

"You wouldn't even be here without him. And neither would we." Caspian looked over at her, a sad look in his eyes. She could tell that he was hoping that the Professor was even alive.

You and I can deal with Miraz." Susan says to her brother, taking Caspian's side on the matter. Another pang of jealousy hit her body, like before. Without even really meaning to Drisana found herself semi glaring at Susan.

"And I can still get to the gate in time." Caspian reassures Peter.

"I'm going with you. I know this castle better than you Cas." Drisana tells him, wanting to find the Professor as well as get away from Susan. They run out of the room in search for their friend.

She knew exactly where Miraz would have put Cornelius if he hadn't killed him; the Dungeons. They raced through the secret pathways that went through the entirety of the castle like a labyrinth to reach the Dungeons as quickly as they could. Within minutes they were standing outside the dungeon doors taking out the guards and stealing the keys. They ran down the stairs and immediately spotted the old man. He was lying on his back on the hay covered ground asleep. Caspian quickly unlocked the door and fell to his knees while she stood in the iron doorway of the cell. He shook the professor, easily waking him.

"Five more minutes?" Caspian asks as the Professor fully awakes.

"What are you doing here?" The professor asks, bewildered. The Prince unlocked the manacles that were around Cornelius' wrists and helped him stand. "I didn't help you escape just so you could break back in."

"Who would we be if we left you behind old man?" Drisana chuckled though she knew he was right. He hadn't planned for them to come back and rescue him, but neither had they. Caspian had told her that he thought that Cornelius was dead. Though she knew different that what he had said she had not voiced her opinion knowing it would only upset the Prince even further.

"You have to get out before Miraz learns you're here." Cornelius urges.

"He's going to learn soon enough. We're giving him your cell." Caspian says handing him his glasses. He quickly turns around though, ready to bolt up the stairs and to the gatehouse where he was supposed to help Trumpkin put the drawbridge down. However the professor stopped him. He grabbed the Prince by the shoulder and backed him up against the bars of the cell.

"Don't underestimate your uncle as you father did." Professor tells him.

"What are you talking about?" Caspian's yes go wide at the professor's statement and she felt like slapping the old man right there.

"I'm sorry." Is all the professor manages to say before Caspian bolts up the stairs. She knew where he was going and she knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Caspian!" She calls after him, trying to get him to stop, but to no avail he is already gone. She turns to Cornelius. "Perfect timing professor." She snorts sarcastically. "We'll meet you in the stables." She tells him before running up the stairs and following Caspian to Miraz's rooms. She knew exactly where she was going and didn't really pay attention to the heavy footfalls of Caspian as he ran down the halls frantically. 'Great! Now this siege really isn't going to work! And I have to explain yet another thing to him later.' She groans as she runs, frustrated. She didn't want to have to explain to Caspian that he had been the ones to find his parents dead in their bedroom. He probably didn't remember what had happened that night. She did however and never wanted to see anything like that ever again.

Miraz's room was right down the hall and she could already hear the murmur of voices coming from within..The door was open and she walked in without hesitation. Caspian stood with the tip of his sword pressed up against his uncle's throat. She walked up to his side but didn't take her eyes off of Miraz. He glowered at her, his eyes dark and cold. She easily mirrored his look.

"Did she put you up to this? Is she the reason behind all of this behavior?" Miraz spits at Caspian.

"No! This is of my own accord." Caspian replies, his voice full of rage and raw grief she knew had surfaced with the mentioning of his parents.

"You know some families would consider this inappropriate behavior." Miraz comments, seemingly calm in the situation.

"That doesn't seemed to have stopped you!" Caspian shouted at him.

"But you are not like me, are you? It's sad. The first time you show any back bone and it's such a waste."

"Caspian..." Drisana tries to get him to drop the subject and just stick to the plan but he doesn't hear her.

"Put the sword down Caspian. I don't want to do this." On the bed Prunaprismia now had the cross bow set and aimed at Caspian. Drisana took a step forward and a little closer to Caspian. She now stood in the way of the arrow if his aunt pulled the trigger. She looked over at her and saw the look in her eyes. Prunaprismia didn't know what to do. She didn't want to kill her nephew but she also didn't want her husband to die and leave their son without a father.

"We don't want you to either." The siblings barged into the room weapons ready. Caspian's Aunt moved from aiming the crossbow at Caspian to at Susan.

"This used to be a private room." Miraz was annoyed and it took everything in Drisana to not laugh or slap the man.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be at the gate house!" Peter looked panicked. There in lied his weakness. Any sort of chink in the plain and he panicked and froze.

"No! Tonight for once, I want the truth. Did you kill my father?" Caspian put his second hand on the blade of his sword and stepped forward, pushing his uncle against the window sill.

"Now we get to it." His uncle nods impressed that his nephew had finally figured it out.

"You said your brother died in his sleep." Prunaprismia says, faltering slightly and lowering the crossbow.

"That was more or less true." Miraz doesn't deny Caspian's accusations.

"Caspian, this won't make things any better." Susan tries to make Caspian stop but again he doesn't listen.

"No it won't but he needs to hear it from his uncle or else he won't believe anyone who tries to explain it to him." Drisana says looking right at Miraz. "Tell him what you did. Tell him how you took his parents lives in their sleep when they had no way of defending themselves, coward!" Her anger was beginning to boil and she didn't care if Caspian would be mad at her for not telling him all these years. She had had her reasons and they had suited him well in his upcoming.

"We Telmarines would have nothing if we had not take it. Your father knew that as well as anyone." Miraz states, trying to justify his actions. Caspian didn't buy it, even Prunaprismia looked at her husband disgusted.

"How could you?" Prunaprismia she asks, wanting to know what reasons he had to commit such an offense against his family.

"For the same reason you would pull the trigger. For our son!" Miraz steps forward, increasing the pressure of Caspian's sword against his neck enough to draw blood. Caspian moved back as Miraz moved forward, dropping his second hand to his side.

"Stop!" Prunaprismia orders her husband but pointing the crossbow at Caspian. Once again Drisana gets between the Prince and the arrow aimed at him.

"Stay right there!" Susan orders Miraz as well, pointing her own arrow at Miraz.

"You need to make a choice dear. Do you want our child to be King?" Drisana grabs Caspian's hand giving him the support he needed so he wouldn't falter as Miraz spoke. "Or do you want him to be like Caspian here? Fatherless?"

"No!" Prunaprismia screams in agony and she shoots the arrow hitting Drisana in the upper arm. She cries out from the sudden pain. Miraz runs to the other the closest wall an pushes it open in the commotion. Just as he steps through Susan shoots an arrow and it lodges itself in the wood of the secret door.

"Drisana!" Peter yells in alarm and concern. He rushes her side and puts a hand on her back. She was leaning over in pain but took a deep breath and stood straight. Peter went to pull the arrow out but she grabbed his wrist tightly.

"No! Break it! Don't pull it out, it will only make the bleeding worse." She snaps at him and finds herself agitated by his stupidity. 'For loving me you sure don't know how to take care of me without killing me.' She thinks as Caspian moved in front of Peter and snapped the shaft of the arrow off, causing her to cry out once again.

"We need to get you out of here." Peter tells her worried. She wanted to slap him. She wasn't a weak woman and he knew that. 'Or have you forgotten, you little twit?'

"No! I'm fine. I have had much worse! Let's go!" Drisana says standing straight and ignoring the pain. She didn't need to be babied by Peter. He had done that last time he had been here. She wasn't going to take it from him again. They ran out of the room ready to leave the castle and call off the siege. However Peter had different ideas as he started going in a different direction.

"Peter!" Susan yells at him stopping in the corridor.

"Our troops are just outside come on."! Peter says to them before running down the hall, headed to the courtyard to get the gate open. They followed after him and as they caught up to him they stopped near him. He was trying to turn the wheel that opened the gate but was struggling to get it to open.

"Peter it's too late! We have to call it off while we still can!" Susan tries to get him to stop but Peter is determined to make the plans still work.

"No! I can still do this!" He says focusing on turning the wheel. Caspian and Susan help him turn it while Drisana stood to the side, unable to put that much strain on her arm. She faced in the inside of the courtyard and took note that the soldiers were lining up on the levels of the castle with crossbows as well as flooding out of the barracks and into the courtyard. She stood there, ready to fight any of the Telmarine men that got within her range.

Suddenly Narnians rushed past her and initiated the battle. She stood there momentarily taking things in. Caspian stepped up beside her and gave her a nod before they both went to fight. They fought side by side, each covering the others weaker and unprotected side. She had long since forgotten how much she had once wished she could fight by his side and now was her chance. After years of watching him train and learning his style she found it easy to accommodate and fight with him. She kept her back to him but would glance over her shoulder on occasion to see if he needed help. About the third time she looked over her shoulder she saw a Telmarine soldier coming up behind him, ready to stab him in the back. She reacted quickly, pulling a dagger from her belt and launching at the man. The dagger hit its mark; dead center of the man's neck. Caspian heard the shocked gasp of the man and turned around ready to strike him but found his target paralyzed in pain. The man fell over and revealed Drisana to be standing behind the victim. He nodded to her in thanks before rushing forward his blade out. For a moment he looked about read to run her through but his target was behind her. He stopped mere inches away from her as he killed her assailant.

"now we're even." She remarks before something caught her eye. There behind Caspian was Miraz standing on a balcony. On the ledge a Minotaur was holding on for dear life, having just taken an arrow to the shoulder. Miraz just stared at it for a moment before stepping forward. She watched in horror as the tyrant simply pushed the Minotaur off the ledge, allowing it to plummet to its death. She glared at the man and he saw her and returned the look. The soldier next to Mira said something to him to which he shook his head in reply.

"Fall back! We need to retreat! Now!" Peter was yelling for a retreat finally and she looked at the young King, glad he had finally come to his senses. She glanced back up at Miraz only to be shocked that the person that had joined him on the balcony. Her shock only lasted a few seconds however. 'Why am I not surprised dear sister.' She growls in her mind, hopping the other girl would hear. 'Because you know me.' The other girl smiles at her evilly before leaning over to Miraz and whispering something. The man just nods at her.

"Drisana!" Caspian's voice draws her attention away from the balcony. Caspian was riding towards her on a horse his hand out for her to take. She took a running start before latching on his wrist and swinging herself up onto the saddle. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his waist for balance. They rode out of the courtyard and over the drawbridge but stopped on the other side of it looking back at Peter and the gate. It had fallen, crushing the Minotaur that had caught it after the counter weights had been destroyed. A quarter of the Narnian soldiers remained within the walls of the castle and they now had no way of escaping. Glenstorm bore a grieved look on his face. His sons were among the trapped.

"Peter! The bridge!" Reepicheep yelled as the draw bridge began to lift up. He gave his mare a kick to the ribs to get her going. She reared up slightly before jumping forward into a canter. Peter's horse managed to get enough speed to jump the gap of the inclined bridge, landing on the stone pathway on the other side. The other's had already started retreating, including Caspian and Drisana.

"Are you alright?" Caspian turned his head to see her face resting between his shoulder blades. They continued to move and for a minute she doesn't say anything.

"I will be." He faintly hears her whisper before she passes out behind him.


	10. Chapter 10 - Healing Our Wounds

Chapter 10 – Healing Our Wounds

"Dris? Drisana, wake up." Caspian's voice brought her from her sleep. She had fallen asleep hard; exhausted from the blood loss she had been fighting with.

"What?" Drisana groaned, sitting straight up and looking around her. They had arrived back at the How and the soldiers looked exhausted from the night's endeavors. Caspian dismounted and then turned around to help her down.

"We're back." He informers her but his voice is low and full of emotion. He was upset about many things that had happened in that castle. She knew exactly what he was thinking about. His eyes said it all, by the way he cradled her in his arms – she could barely stand at the moment – and how his eyes traveled to stare at the wound in her arm that still had the arrow head in it. He felt guilty about everything that had happened to her and the other Narnians. She wanted to comfort him but her energy was so depleted she could barely think.

"What happened?" Lucy's voice had her breaking eye contact with the Prince and looking at the very worried younger Queen.

"Ask him?" Peter scoffed gesturing over to Caspian. The blame was obvious in his statement.

"Me? You could have called it off. There was still time." Caspian countered back, not wanting to hear his own guilt out in the open for the rest of the Narnians to hear, much less his own ears; it hurt too much.

"No there wasn't thanks to you! If you had kept to the plan those soldiers might be alive right now!" Peter yelled at him. Caspian handed her off to a Narnian close to him before stepping forward towards Peter.

"And if we had stayed here like I had suggested they definitely would be!"

"You called us remember?"

"My first mistake."

"No. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people." Peter had thought that his comment would end the conversation and started walking away but Caspian yelled at him, highly offended. Peter had played right into Caspian's insecurities, easily getting a fight from him.

"Hey!" Peter turned to face Caspian. "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia."

"You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to lead that Miraz does." Caspian began walking away as Peter had tried but Peter kept talking. "You, him, your father; Narnia is better off without the lot of you!" The scream that tore from Caspian's lips startled her out of her weakened state. It was a mix of anger and anguish that she had never heard before but seeing that the boys had drawn their swords gave her a new found strength to step in before anything happened.

"Stop it!" She rushed forward getting between their blades. "Both of You! Go cool down before someone gets hurt!" She directed at Caspian. "I'll talk to you later." She scowled at Peter. Before following Caspian into the How. She found him staring at the mural of the Kings and Queens on the stone walls. She stood there for a minute catching her breath. He looked even more exhausted as she felt and she understood why. He had just found out that his uncle had killed his parents as well as being berated by a boy who was the same age, which she knew was aggravating. When she finally spoke her voice was kind and full of concern for the Prince. "Caspian? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He replied shortly. 'Yeah right.' She thought approaching him and gently grasping his upper arm for both her own support and to comfort him.

"Try to ignore what Peter said. We lost a lot of men, and he was proven wrong. He's just upset with himself and taking it out on you." She explained to him hoping it would lift his spirits a little. It didn't work in the slightest.

"He's right you know. I shouldn't be the one to take the crown." Caspian looked at her and his eyes were brimming with years of unshed tears. Her heart went out to him as it usually did, but it felt different this time.

"Do you really believe that? I see a boy what is becoming the man I knew he would. When this is all over you are going to make an excellent King." She gives him a warm smile for reassurance and it widens when he sighs and pulls her into a hug, careful of her injured arm.

"Thank you." He whispers into her hair. She melted into the embrace, enjoying the warmth and security it brought her.

"Are you so glad of that magic horn now boy? Your Kings and Queens have failed us. Your army is half dead and those that aren't will be soon enough." There at the end of the tunnel Nikabrik was walking toward the pair, a scowl on his face. She could sense that something was off about the situation. Nikabrik hated Caspian and the other Kings and Queens. He had once served the White Witch and was only loyal to Aslan because it kept him alive and well fed. Anything he could do to defeat the Telmarines he would do, even killing the future King.

"What do you want? Congratulations?" Caspian asked his voice holding a strong tone of irritation.

"You want your uncle's blood? So do us. You want his throne? We can get it for you." Nikabrik purposed. She didn't like this. Not one bit. The look on Caspian's face told her that the dwarf had reached him and that he was actually interested in what he was purposing,

"Caspian? No..." She tried to plead with him but her pleas fell short as he followed Nikabrik to the room with the cracked stone table. She attempted to hold him back but he brushed her off.

"You tried one ancient power. It failed. But there is a power greater still. One that kept even Aslan at bay for over a hundred years." Her eyes widened. It couldn't be. Nikabrik didn't have the power to bring back Jadis even if he wanted to. The stopped in front of the arch and turned around as they heard a growling. She stepped closer to Caspian grabbing his hand as a dark figure appeared, walking toward them slowly. Caspian drew his sword.

"I am hunger. I am thirst. I can fast a hundred years and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show me...your enemies!" The figure threw back its hood revealing a huge wolf, standing on its hind legs like a human would.

"What you hate so will we. Nobody hates better than us." From the opposite side a Hag appeared Caspian took a step back away from both of them in fear.

"And you can... guarantee Miraz's death?" Caspian inquired.

"And more. Let the circle be drawn." The Hag replies and Caspian lets go of her hand to sheath his sword. She is pulled away by the wolf who holds her by her wounded arm, making her immobile for fear of making the internal damage worse than it already was. She starts to struggle but the dwarf grabs at her wound and she bites her lip to keep from crying out. Through teary eyes she watched as the Hag finished drawing the circle in the dirt around Caspian before she began chanting. From her robes she pulled the broken wand of the White Witch and held it above her head still chanting before she slammed it into the ground in front of the arch. Like an epicenter of an earthquake the ice that radiated from the wand crawled up the arch and created a thick wall of ice. A moment or two passed before Jadis appeared in the ice like a reflection on water. At the sight of the Ice Queen Caspian began shuffling backwards.

"Wait this isn't what I wanted." The Prince panicked. The wolf moved to hold Caspian in place, throwing her out of the way where her head bounced off a rock and she fell to the ground on her side, unconscious.

"Drisana!? Dris? Come on! Wake up!" Slowly her hearing became clearer and she could hear what the man was yelling at her. Well, boy. Caspian seemed to be cradling her in his arms. 'This is becoming a habit.' She groaned as she felt the aches in her body scream at her not to move.

"I thought Cornelius taught you not to yell at women." She whispered as she opened her eyes. It took several moments but eventually her vision came back to her and she found Caspian's distraught face above her. He had that look on his face like the day he had found his parents and immediately she wanted to wrap him in a hug but she found herself incapable of moving.

"I thought I lost you." He whispers in her ear, holding her tighter. She winces as her wounded arm gets pinned between her body and his. He quickly lets her go and apologizes.

"I'm alright. It takes more than a bump on the head to get rid of me." She was about to sit up when he stood up from the ground with her still in his arms.

"Alright, come. Let's get you cleaned up." He said walking off toward the room where she slept.

"I can walk you know." She half-heartedly argues before sighing and just leaning her head on his chest and closing her eyes. His heart beat was racing within his chest and she held back a chuckle at the affect she seemed to have on him. Or was he just worried about her?

They reached her room and he finally set her down but walked out to get bandages and water to clean the wounds with. He came back with a basin of water and a pile of cloth. She watched as he sat across from her on a bed roll that hadn't been there before. A small smile graced her lips at the thought of Caspian sleeping beside her. The last time they had done that was back when they had camped after the debate on the Dancing Lawn. She had felt a sense of protection, having him so close. One would think that as a Guardian when wouldn't need to be protected but after many years of needing it she had grown accustomed to the feeling of security.

"You first." Caspian's voice pulled her from her thoughts and she looked at him with a confused look. He chuckled and pointed to her arm. "I need to get to your arm. Then your back as well t o make sure there aren't too many bruises or worse broken bones." She nodded her head before attempting to pull her shirt over the top of her head, failing miserably. Caspian laughed before skillfully removing her shirt from her torso. The look on his face was one of interest at what he saw. He paid no attention to her covered feminine features but the back ink and scars that littered her body in areas that could easily covered. She was glad when he didn't ask any question or say anything to her about them. He made a motion for her to turn sideways and she complied also moving closer to him so he could have a better reach. He put his legs on either side of her before speaking. "Grab my ankle and squeeze. I need to get the arrow head out." He instructed her. She waited patiently as she felt him grab the remaining bits of the shaft. The shock of pain that went through her body paralyzed her and her scream got stuck in her throat but the grip on his ankle had him wincing. He continued to work while she was in her zoned out state and when he finished stitching and cleaning the wound her gently grabbed her chin between his index finger and thumb and had her look at him. She had tears in her eyes from the pain and when she blinked a few rolled down her cheeks but he was quick to wipe them away.

"That hurt!" She whimpered and he couldn't control the laughter from erupting from his lips. He didn't know what was so funny about it. Either the fact that she looked like a five year old whose favorite toy had just broken or the fact that all she could say was 'that hurt.' She just stared at him, a smile forming on her face at the sight of him smiling because of her.

"Now your turn. You have dirt all over your face." She announced and he sat up still shaking with silent laughter. She took the basin of water and a piece of cloth and began wiping away the dirt and grime that had collected on his face during the fight. "Let me see your hand." He lifted it up for her to see and she winced at the sight of it. There was a deep cut on his palm from the base of his pinkie to the start of his wrist. She made quick work of cleaning it thoroughly and wrapping it up before a blush heated her cheeks at the thought of what she was about to ask him. "You're going to have to remove your shirt."

"What? Why?" He looked at her skeptically, and eyebrow quirked up in curiosity. .

"There is a wound on the back of your shoulder." She tells him. He does as she asks and she cleaned the scabbed over cut before starting to clean up the mess. Caspian caught her wrist as she was about to leave his side and he pulled her down so he could look her in the eyes. He looked like he wanted to say something or do something but he didn't move. They were both shirtless, sitting in the middle of the room with both their bed rolls on the floor. They were nearly nose to nose as she sat there. The proximity was getting to her and the thoughts that flitted through her brain made her blush and heat up everywhere. The warmth spread throughout her body and it made her hypersensitive to his touch. His eyes drifted from her eyes to what she thought were her lips but she thought she had imagined it and decided break the silence.

"Caspian? ... I'm going to go get some clothes on." She said. He blinked before pulling away and nodding. She got up and went behind the screen to change. 'Did that really just happen?' Her mind was racing with the possibilities as to where that situation could have gone and she has to take a few quiet deep breaths to keep herself calm. She couldn't afford to do anything stupid now. They were too close for that. She didn't want to mess it up if they ever went that far and then to find out that he couldn't break her curse. After regaining her composure she stepped out into the room fully clothed and laid down on her bed roll. Caspian was already laying on his, still with no shirt on but she had already guessed that he wasn't going to sleep with on since he didn't back at the palace. Though she had seen him shirtless countless many times she had never been that close to him, so close she could run her hands over the well defined abs to feel the taught muscle beneath her fingers.

"Good night Caspian." She nearly clapped a hand over her mouth in surprise by how lustful her voice sounded. She was lying on her back and he leaned over her, kissing her on the forehead.

"Good night Drisana." That was all it took for her to swoon like she hadn't before in front of him and she knew he saw it; the way her eyes closed and she smiled in ecstasy.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Telmarines Arrive

**Chapter 11 - The Telmarines Arrive**

She woke up the next day earlier than she imagined she would. Her entire body the previous night's battle. The stiffness in her arm wasn't surprising and neither was the pain. She avoided using it as she set up on her bedroll, yawning loudly. Next to her was an empty bed roll. Caspian had left sometime in the night. She vaguely remembered grabbing his hands before she fell asleep and then later on feeling his hand leave her alone. She sat there for a while, allowing her body and brain to wake up fully.

"Good morning, Drisana." At her door Cornelius was standing there watching her.

"G'morning. Have you seen Caspian?" she asked as she stood and stretched.

"I have not. I was actually just liking for him myself." the old man replies. Based on the dark circles under his ryes she could easily guess that he hadn't slept much. "Shall we go find our Prince?" he smiles at her and she miss, following him out the door. They ventured through the How looking for Caspian for a while before she realized that she had a clue as to where he would be hiding out. Sure enough they found him sitting on one of the terrace edges with his feet dangling over the edge and his hands folded in his lap. She sat down next to him without a word and the Professor followed her example. They sat there for a few minutes, not saying a thing to each other but the Prince finally broke the silence.

"Why did you never tell me about my father?"

"You were better off not knowing. You were the one who found your parents and we didn't wish to unbury the memory. "She tells him, hopping that he would understand.

"My mother was a black dwarf from the northern mountains." Cornelius began. Caspian looked at him a look of bewilderment across his face. "I risked my life all these years so that one day you might be a better King than those before you." he finishes. She smiles, knowing that they both had risked their lives for the boy that sat between them now.

"Then I have failed you." Caspian replied and she scoffed at him. This comment saddened her. She knew that he hadn't failed. Not even close. She grabbed is hand in comfort, giving it a squeeze. He returned the gesture, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly. She smiled a little and put her head on his shoulder.

"Everything I told you...everything I didn't, it was only because I believe in you. You have the chance to become the noblest contradiction in history...The Telmarine who saved Narnia." Cornelius finished and Caspian looked like he was agreeing with the old man.

"You will have friends by your side the entire time, Caspian. Those who would do you wrong would have to go through us first. You will be a great King when all of this is over, you just have to believe in yourself, or else no one will." she told him. He looked over at her and hi eyes shone with gratitude. "Come on; let us go find something to eat." She stood up and helped the other two up before heading into the How for breakfast.

* * * * * 30 Minutes later * * * * *

They had just finished eating when she heard it; the warning horn. The feeling that surged through her body made her get up and bolt to the entrance of the How without a word to either of the men she had been eating with. Whoever was approaching was innocent and someone she knew. Upon exiting the How she saw a woman standing there, with her arms up in surrender. Drisana rushed forward out of the arch to catch the attention of the guard who was prepared to shoot her fellow Guardian.

"Wait! Don't shoot! She yelled putting her hands in the air and waving them around in hopes that he would see her before he shot the arrow. He put his bow down and nodded at her in understanding. "What on earth are you doing here Nerissa?" She asked turning to face the woman.

"The Telmarines are on their way. I must speak with you alone. "Nerissa said in an urgent yet hushed tone. Dris nodded and they walked a little further away from the How, arm in arm.

"What is it?" She asked lowering her voice out of precaution.

"Your sister is among their leaders. I came to warn you of her plans." Nerissa explained looking concerned. Drisana groaned and threw her head back. She hated that her sister's goal I life was to mess up all her hard work. She pinched the bridge her nose, feeling the stress headache coming.

"What is she up to?" she asked hesitantly, not really wanting to hear the other woman's reply, but it was necessary for the upcoming battle.

"She plans to join the battle to protect Miraz. She has sworn to protect him at all costs." Nerissa informed her. Her anger flared and she put her hands to her hair pulling at it. This was one of those times when her appearance changed she was so mad. Imagine this; golden blonde hair becoming a flaming red and her eyes only adding to the mix, becoming bright orange gold.

"That little…" she yelled, pacing back and forth. She held her anger in, saving it for the battle, but she wanted to hit something. "I'm going to be the only one who will have the strength and ability to take her on. If she dies, we both will." She stopped in front of Nerissa. She turned to the other woman realizing her sisters' plan.

"She plans on it. You must be careful." Nerissa warned. The woman stood there watching her friend pace back and forth as her brain processed what she had told her.

"Do you plan on fighting?"

"No Aslan has ordered us to stay out of it this time." Nerissa responded.

"Of course." Drisana scoffed. The guardians were meant to protect the Narnians but they had to b allowed t fight their own battles if they weren't too devastating.

"I give you this advice. If you can manage to kill Miraz before the battle she will flee."

"Thank you for the warning, Nerissa." Dris said before stopping to watch as her friends' eyes turned a bright crystal clear blue as her magic flared up.

"Good luck." With a bright blue light Nerissa was gone, leaving Drisana outside the Hoe on her own. Not moment later the Telmarines began marching out of the forest line and she stood there facing them. There were too many of them for the Narnians to defeat. They were going to need help but only she or Lucy could call upon Aslan to help them.

The army came to a halt and she turned around to see the royals standing on the ledge of the How. They looked intimidated. She sighed as she walked back in. She made eye contact with Caspian and pointed to the lower level, signaling that they needed to talk. He nodded and ushered the others inside. She met them in the "council room". She waited for all of them to enter and took a seat on the steps where she was soon joined by Cornelius and Caspian.

"This doesn't look good." Cornelius commented.

"At the moment it does. I have an idea." She said to him as the other finished walking in. Peter looked as though he couldn't process what was happening.

"We are going to need help." Lucy said as she walked in, the last of the group.

"Yes and there is only one option. We need to find Aslan. Lucy and I are the only ones that will be able to find him but he will not listen to me if I ask so it is up to Lucy to find him."Drisana explained to the people in the room.

"Cakes and kettle drums. That's you next big plan? Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest alone?" Trumpkin exclaimed looking at her like she was crazy for even thinking it. She didn't blame him. It was a risky plan but it was the only plan they had.

"It's our only chance." Peter piped in. She looked at him, a little shocked that he would support her.

"She won't be going alone, Trumpkin. Susan and I will make sure she gets through unharmed and hopefully unseen by the enemy." She tells him. Caspian was beside her and he took her hand in his giving her a source of comfort. She was stressed about all the different aspects of the battle and the last thing that she wanted was to see one of the siblings get hurt during the fight.

"Haven't enough of us died already?" Trumpkin asked looking to Lucy.

"Nikabrik was my friend too, but he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I." Trufflehunter reassured the dwarf.

"For Aslan." Reepicheep said, drawing his sword.

"Then I am going with you." Trumpkin said.

"No we need you here." Lucy told him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"We have to hold them off until they get back." Peter said looking to Dris for suggestions. Caspian beat her to the punch though.

"If I may...Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer but as King, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of our people. There is one that I know of that could buy us some time."

"Well?" Peter asked, impatient.

"In the old days the leader of the Telmarine army would purpose a deal to their enemy. The tradition was for the Telmarine King to fight the leader of their enemy in a death match. The last one standing would accept the total surrender of the deceased leaders' army." She explained to the impatient King.

"As king now, Miraz would look like a coward to refuse such an offer to avoid bloodshed." Caspian added. Peter looked between the two before his eyes settled on their entwined fingers. She only gripped Caspian's hand tighter.

"I will get working on the challenge document then." Peter said stiffly before exiting the room. The others soon followed, leaving herself and Caspian alone. She sighed and put her head on his shoulder. It was only about mid day and she was already exhausted. The stress of the battled was hitting her full force.

"I'm glad I have you, Drisana." She was pulled from her thoughts as Caspian broke the silence. "When Miraz had you flogged as Amelia, I remember being so scared that I would never see you again. And I didn't. At least not that I knew of. You came back to me with two years every time." She smiled at the memories. They had had so many memories together. Though she had taken care of him for his whole life it felt more like they were childhood friends rather than older sister to a younger adopted brother.

"I thought that if I couldn't save my people when the Telmarines first invaded then I could try to save my people from within the problem. I abandoned my people for almost a thousand years. In that time I was beaten to death, hung, starved…you name it, but I came back with the hope that one day I would get the chance to raise a first born son to be a better King than his ancestors." She sighed, remembering all the times she had died and returned to her murderers.

"Died?" Caspian inquired.

"Another long explanation for another time I'm afraid" she said standing up and turning to him. "Come on. We should get prepared for tomorrow." He stood up and took her outstretched hands. He then smiled down at her before pulling her into a hug. She inhaled deeply; taking in his scent as the heat from his body also warmed her. His chin rested on the top of her head and she felt him relax; the tension easing away.

"You give the best hugs." He told her. He let out a sigh before pulling away and kissing her forehead. He walked away before turning back to see the blush on her cheeks as she stood there frozen in place.


	12. Chapter 12 - Executing the Plans

"Dris can you come help me with this?" Caspian asked. He was across the room attempting to tie the arm brace to his right forearm. Trying and failing.

"You are hopeless." She chuckles, making quick work of the ties that had been causing him trouble.

"You do it faster than I can. We'd be here until next year if I had to do it myself." Caspian tells her as she continued to fasten his armor to their respective places on his torso.

"Very true." She chuckles before going over to the chest that she had been able to locate. She opened it and inside was her armor and weapons. On the top was the white chainmail dress that she quickly slipped on. Next came the golden over dress that shone brightly in the torch light. Below was the rest of her armor; the parts she required help with. "I'm going to need your help as well. It has been a while since I last did it myself." She informed him. He just shook his head in amusement. It didn't take long and soon she had the tan leather corset and braces in place. Caspian took a step back as she finished strapping her weapons on her back. Her hair was in a long braid down her back and he had to think that he had never seen anyone more beautiful than her in that moment. "Thank you." He nodded before approaching her to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She froze at his touch, surprised. She looked up at him and saw the look in his eyes and was shocked to find that they were shining with fondness. Despite what they were about to walk into he looked happy.

"Stay safe today." He tells her cupping her cheek. She leans into his touch, taking in the warm sensation on her skin. She reached up and gripped his wrist, not wanting him to drop his hand.

"You as well. I have a surprise for you later." She tells him, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"I'll be waiting." He whispers to her. They were standing at a very close proximity and she couldn't help but notice how they were both leaning in. She looked down at his lips and realized she wanted nothing more than to kiss him. But the moment was ruined by none other than Peter.

"Miraz accepted the challenge." He looked like he wanted to say more but he saw them standing close and the words caught in his throat. They quickly stepped apart but their movements were proved a mistake as she nearly stepped into the chest her armor had been in. She stumbled as her foot caught on the side of it and she nearly collapsed over it but Caspian caught her wrist and pulled her to him before right herself.

"You need to head out Dris." Peter said sternly before walking away. She let out a heavy sigh before making her way to the doorway.

"Come on Caspian." She gestured for him to follow her and he did just that in a half dazed state.

Lucy and Susan were already waiting when Dris and Caspian arrived. Destrier had already been saddled up as well as the other stallion. She gave Caspian's hand a squeeze and swung up into the saddle on top of Destrier.

"Destrier has always served me well. You are in good hands." Caspian told Lucy as he handed Dris the reins.

"Or hooves." Lucy joked hoping to lighten the mood. Drisana chuckled as she took the reins. As she did, she grabbed Caspians hand and gave it a reassuring

"Good luck." Caspian said to her, returning the gesture.

"Thanks." She replied at the same time as Susan. She looked over at the Queen to see that she was smirking with a slight blush on her face. She too blushed realizing that Susan was smirking at the fact that they had been holding hands. He released her hand and walked over to Susan, pulling the horn from his belt.

"Look. Maybe it is time I gave this back." Caspian said, handing the horn up to her. Susan shook her head and held the reins in both hands.

"Keep it. You may need to call us again." She replied before giving her steed a firm kicked to the ribs. Both horses took off into the tunnel, leaving Caspian standing there. Drisana twisted around in the saddle and looked back at the Prince. He looked worried. She turned back around once he had disappeared from sight and it wasn't long before they were out of the stone structure and racing into the forest.

"They've seen us!" Lucy yelled from in front of her. She kicked Destrier in the ribs and they settled into a gallop. When the first arrow went flying past her face she chose to let Lucy go on without her and Susan. They wouldn't make it if she didn't.

"Take the reins." She ordered Lucy as she pulled the mare to a stop.

"What are you doing?" Lucy exclaimed as she swung herself out of the saddle.

"Sorry Lu, but you'll have to go alone. Susan and I will hold them off." Drisana told the youngest Queen. The girls nodded at each other before Dris slapped the mare's rear and they watched as both mare and Queen dashed off into the forest.

Dris turned to Susan who had stayed on her horse. She knew that the two of them could probably take on the six or seven soldiers that were racing towards them but she wanted to be sure. Taking a leap of faith she called out to Caspian with her mind, hoping that he would hear her. _'Caspian! We need you!' _She screamed it in her head as the Telmarines closed in on them. She pulled her twin blades from her back and stood there waiting. Susan took out four of the six with her arrows before the 6th5th and 6th got too close. One soldier went for Susan while the other came at her. She tried to avoid the horse as best she could but the steed still ran into her, knocking her on her backside where her head impacted with a log. She laid there stunned as the Telmarine came to finish her of. Her vision was blurry and possibly doubled but she saw a man ride up and start fighting her attacker. When her vision finally cleared she realized that Caspian had heard her call in time. He was looking down at her with a satisfied grin on his face. He had just saved her life just as she had done many times before.

"Sure you girls don't need that horn?" Caspian asked, reaching down to help her up

"Don't mock." She chastised. She quickly snaked her arms around his waist as they took off back towards the How.

As they came back out of the forest, she saw Peter and Miraz standing in the duel area, talking. As they approached she watched as Peter walked towards Edmund. Susan was the first off her steed and she heard as Peter asked about Lucy. Caspian dismounted, careful not to hit her before turning around and helping her down. His hands lingered on her hips for a moment once she was off.

"Thank you Caspian" Peter said, interrupting yet another close moment. Caspian stepped away from her and pulled his riding gloves off.

"Well you were busy." Caspian remarked.

"You better get up there. Just in case. I don't expect the Telmarines to keep their word." Peter told Susan who nodded and ran into the How.

"Keep smiling." Edmund commented, gesturing to the Narnians who were looking worried. Peter smiled and raised his sword to them. They cheered loudly. After they finished cheering Peter went to move his opposite shoulder only to wince.

"Here, let me." She gestured to the chair, having him sit down.

"I think it's dislocated." He told her as she removed the shield and shoulder plate. She put her hands on his shoulder and prepared to put it back in place. "What do you thinking happens back home if you die here?" he asked. As he said the last word she expertly popped his shoulder back in place with a loud crunch. He cried out in pain. Edmund smirked at her knowing she had slightly enjoyed doing that. He had been a complete as to her since his return and that had been her revenge. Though she wasn't a terrible person and she massaged the tender area. "Do you think things would have ever worked out between us?" he asked her.

"Let' not talk about this right now, Pete. Right now I'm focused on the battle. You're doing well. Just remember what I taught you. You wounded him, so use it against him." She told him, placing the shoulder plate back where it belonged. He stood up, refusing both his shield and helmet.

"Good luck." She told him before taking her spot next to Caspian. No words were exchanged as the battle commenced once again. Miraz managed to disarm Peter who in turn grabbed the older man's shield, twisting underneath it and pinning the arm attached. She had shown him all those years ago. Miraz did the same thing she had done to Peter to get out of his hold; elbowed him in the face. Peter reeled back. Peter went for his sword, rolling for it. Stuck on the ground, Peter flips himself up off the ground. Both men stood waiting for the other to attack. Miraz goes at Peter and they clash swords for a minute before Peter gets disarmed once again. Using the metal arm guards he blocks the blows Miraz keeps coming. Finally Pete uses the last move she ever taught him and stabs Miraz with his own blade. Miraz gasps from the shock and pain. The man falls to his knees and Peter drops the sword to his side.

"Now is not the time for chivalry Peter!" Edmund calls. Peter ignored him and turns, holding the sword out to Caspian. She grabs his upper arm and gives it a squeeze before he walks forward to retrieve the sword. Once it was in hand Peter limped back but she kept her eyes focused on Caspian as he raised the sword above his head.

"Perhaps I was wrong; maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine King after all." She heard Miraz say to his nephew before bowing his head in defeat. For a moment she though Caspian was going to kill his uncle. But the emotional scream that tore from his throat proved otherwise. For as much as she knew he wanted to, he knew that his uncle wasn't worth it. She watched as Caspian spoke to his uncle in a tone before leaving him there on his own. He walked back towards her and she pulled him into a hug.

"I am proud of you." She whispered in his ear. As they pulled away she heard the lord she knew as Sopespian yell.

"Treachery! They shoot him! They murdered our King!"

_'Guess I won't be seeing you dearest sister.'_ Kasmira sneered in her head. Drisana couldn't help but smirk.


	13. Chapter 13 - Battle at the How

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongI know, I know I promised a chapter a night but I got really busy and super unmotivated. I am planning to just bust out the last chapters right now and hopefully all 16 chapters(total in the story) will be up by the end of the night. Anyway, Chatper 13 for my fellow readers and fans! Thank you for your patience! Read, vote and review please!/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong-/strong/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Drisana and Caspian had retreated to the tunnels below the How where the Narnians were waiting for the order to charge. She looked at Caspian and smiled. They were both counting. Caspian was up on his steed so she reached up and took his hand in hers./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Time to go." She told him. With one last squeeze to his hand she changes form as he gave the order. Once in her lioness form she let out a loud roar. They charged forward into the tunnels. After counting to ten the Narnians collapsed the columns holding up the ground above their heads. At the end of the tunnels the trap doors were released, creating ramps for them to get above ground and they flanked the soldiers racing towards the How./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She fought hard with her claws and teeth. She had no mercy for the bastards that had destroyed her home and ruined her life for over 50 years. The taste of the blood made her sick but it was a price she had was willing to pay to fight for her people. Her fur was covered in sweat, dirt and blood and anyone who didn't know it was her would think that she was just a crazed animal. She stayed close to Caspian not wanting to lose sight of him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When she heard the Telmarine horn she turned and saw the remainder of the Telmarine army marching toward them. Most of the Narnians retreated to the front of the How where she saw Peter and Edmund hadn't even started to fight yet. As they got to the How the entrance was collapsed by the enemies' catapults. The remaining Narnian army turned to face the enemy once again. Each of the royals looked at the other, all nodding at each other signifying they were ready to start fighting again. Peter put his sword in the air and let out a battle cry that was quickly backed by the rest of the Narnians. AS the battle continued she found that it was much harder to keep track of Caspian. With all the extra soldiers she couldn't see him in the crowd as easily. His armor had been from the Telmarine armory so he blended in with the rest of the army. Soon she spotted him at the edge of the pit they had created, and she quickly began making her way over to him. There was a man before her and she knew him. It was the young man that had helped Mina retrieve the load of laundry that she had dropped when all of this began. She didn't want to kill him, knowing he had a kind heart. In fact as she watched him fight she noticed that he wasn't killing, he was simply knocking The Narnians out. She reached out with her mind./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em'You have a kind hear, young man and there is someone back home who fancies you. You have proven your worth to the guardians, move to the edge of the battlefield and wait for a guardian to find you when this is over.' /emShe watched as the man slowly moved to the edge of the battle, knocking out both Narnians and Telmarines. She smiled a little at the man before focusing on helping Caspian once again. He was still where she had last seen him. Now there was a clear path to get to him. She stalked forward, sneaking up behind a soldier who was about to attack the Prince. She got close enough and let out a low growl roll from her throat. The man pivoted around to see her standing there. She was bigger than the average lioness and his eyes widened at the sight of her. She smirked seeing that he was frozen in place. All she had to do was bat him out of the way with her front right paw. Her head followed the soldiers body as he flew a good two or three feet to her left. Caspian stood in front of her, his eyes wide but laughing at what she had just done./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The moment was short lived as she watched a soldier bump into him, causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards into the pit. She was quick to jump in after him, landing to his right and stood guard while he got his bearings. Suddenly a rush of magic surged through her and she could faintly hear the roar of another Lion. She mimicked the sound, allowing a loud roar to tear from her throat. Most of the soldiers around her covered their ears and stopped fighting momentarily. This allowed the Narnian to take advantage of their vulnerability./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Caspian finally sat up next to her but his eyes widened at the sight of General Glozelle coming at her with a spear. She growled at him and he paused, looking between her and Caspian. The spear lowered, no longer aimed at her. Without warning a tree root came flying out of the ground and grabbed the general, lifting him off the ground and thrusting upward at the edge of the pit. It released him and he fell to the ground, unconscious. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Above them the trees had come to life, taking out the Telmarines and their war machines. She let Caspian use her to support himself as they climbed out of the pit. They met Peter, Edmund and Susan at the top and followed the Telmarines to Beruna where they had built the bridge./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They got to the rocky shore in time to see Lucy and Aslan standing there, at the end of the bridge. Lucy had her dagger out and looked pretty determined, standing next to her father. Aslan roared at the men trying to cross the river. They only stopped momentarily. As they continued to cross the river the water level began to sink suddenly and from up river they could see the swell of water that was coming at them. All the men on the bridge and in the water all turned around to head back to shore as fast as they could. Only Lord Sopespian was left standing on the bridge as the river came rushing up to him and formed into the shape of a human woman. em'Nerissa.'/em Drisana thought with a smile. Nerissa was the Guardian of the Water and thus had the ability to control water./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The figure looked at her and seemed to smirk before looking to Aslan, who gave her a smile and a nod. With the simple gesture of permission Nerissa lifted the bridge from the river bed and held it to where it was level with her eyes before swallowing everything she held and washing away the evil that had been in the river./p 


	14. Chapter 14 – Cleaning Up & The Way Home

Once the water had cleared Drisana and the Royals made their way across the river to where Aslan was waiting for them. Dris took her place next to her father, laying beside him and resting her head on her paws. The Kings, Queens and Prince all kneeled down before Aslan.

"Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia." Aslan said to them. The Pevensie siblings all stood but Caspian stayed down on his one knee, his head bowed. "All of you."

"I d not think I am ready." Caspian replied, not even looking p.

"It is for that very reason I know you are." Aslan said. Caspian hesitantly stood from his spot and looked up at the siblings who were all smiling at him. She closed her eyes and dozed off for a little while. The next thing she knew she was being nudged awake. The others had gone and only she remained with Aslan by the river. She stood up at stretched before shifting into her human for. Her body ached all over and the golden armor she was wearing was covered in blood and dirt. In the blink of an eye though she was clean and back to the state she had been in before she had started fighting. She looked over at the lion who was staring at her already.

"You didn't have to do that." She comments. Aslan simply ignored what she aid and skipped to a different topic.

"Did you solve things with Peter?" he asked. She cringed, hating that topic. She didn't answer right away and reached out to the soldiers mind. She found him easily and told him where he could find her.

"Sort of. There is one more thing I must do." She replied as she walked beside him on the river bank.

"You could have broken your curse." He told her, but she shook her head. She didn't love him like that. She thought she had once but after he left the feelings vanished. She discovered that she had fallen in love with the idea of being in love.

"And watch him leave again? No, that would be a curse within itself. I'll find my Prince charming someday." She explained a small smile on her face and she couldn't help but think of Caspian.

"Perhaps you already have." He told her, a knowing smile on his face. She tried her best to ignore the comment and changed the topic again.

"Am I to leave with you this time?" she asked. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the soldier in the trees. She acknowledged that he was there and gestured for him to wait.

"For a while yes. Caspian must learn how to rule without you by his side. After a year or two you will be allowed to return." He told her. Her shoulders dropped in disappointment. She didn't want to leave, not one bit. She hated the thought of leaving her people and Caspian. "All of the guardians will be retreating for a while. To observe and learn the new ways of the kingdom."

"Caspian will be a good King. I have faith that he will bring peace back to the world." She tells him fondly, thinking about the way she had raised him.

"There is a man waiting for you. I will leave you to talk with your friend, Antaeus will send you a horse to ride back." He informs her. She nods in thank and watches him leave. She sits down on the river bank and waits for the lion's presence to vanish. Once she knew he was gone she called out to the man she had spared. She didn't open her eyes as he approached with hesitant steps. He was tired from the days struggles and cautious of her, not knowing whether to trust her or not.

"My Lady. She could easily tell he had dropped into a bow. She waved her hand at him to sit beside her on the river bank.

"What is your name?" she asked kindly.

"Gareth, my lady." He replied. She finally opened her eyes to look over at him. He was handsome young man with the traditional olive skin and dark hair of his people. His eyes however were a dark ocean blue.

"Just call me Drisana." She tells him with a smile.

"Drisana? As in the hand maiden to the Prince?" he asked looking over at her with confusion written all over his face.

"The one only." She smirked, shifting her form to look like she used to. He gasped in amazement and she chuckled allowing the magic to drop. "You were very merciful on the battlefield today. Why?"

"I couldn't bring myself to kill the people that the rightful King was fighting to protect. Miraz was a tyrant and cause this upheaval on his own. He forced Caspian to run when his son was born." He paused, thinking about his words. "I have always believed that Caspian would be a better King than those before him, but I feared the consequences that would go along with my thoughts. Miraz killed a total of six men who thought that what he was doing was wrong." He replied, looking confident in his thinking but sad that he had waited until now to speak his mind. This is why she had chosen him out of all the other soldiers. She knew long before the battle was won that she was going to have to leave Caspian. When she left she wanted to know she had left behind someone she knew and trusted to protect him. The day she had seen him help Mina, she had made up her mind that he was the one for the job.

"That is the reason I chose you." She informed him. "The first time I saw you a maid had bumped into you and instead of brushing past her or yelling at her you stooped down and assisted her in retrieving what she had dropped. That act of kindness led me to believe that the Telmarines still had hope for change."

"What is it that you are asking of me?" He inquired, looking at her.

"I am to leave the day after the coronation. I will return in two years time but I need someone to look after Caspian until I return. As the new King he will have many enemies to face. Can I trust you to protect him?" She asked. He thought for a moment before a smile graced his lips.

"You love him?" he asked, a fond look in his eyes.

"I care a great deal for the Prince but to say that I love him would be an uncertainty. I have never been in love before." She explained. All she wanted was for him to be safe until she returned.

"Then you can count on me." He stood and kneeled before her, holding his sword in both hands, for her to take.

"You shall be one of the protectors of the King." She announced with a chuckle. She had never been good with the formalities of court. As they both stood, a horse came galloping out of the trees. Being as there was only one horse she quickly mounted onto the horses' bare back and allowed Gareth to mount behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist to keep himself from falling off as they took off towards the castle.


	15. Chapter 15 – The Festivities

Drisana and Gareth arrived by dusk and were greeted by a cleaned up Caspian. She introduced the two of them before announcing that she was exhausted and left them there. She went to her old chambers and the minute she flopped down on her bed she lost all motivation to change her clothes or even get up for that matter. Instead, she allowed her body to be pulled into the void of dreamless sleep.

"Long live the King! Long live the King! Long live the King!" the cheers of the towns people filled the air around her as she walked in front of the Kings and Queens of Narnia. They each sat on a horse of their own, smiling and waving to the crowd as they went by. Caspian had been crowned King at midday of the New day just outside the gates. When he walked back through the gates he no longer did it as Prince but as King. The people were ecstatic that the rightful heir now sat upon the throne.

She walked alongside Aslan as he led them to the front gates of the castle. As they reached their destination she recognized the six guardians that had made it. Her sister was not among them; she never was. And neither was Kamara due to the time of day. She would join them when the sun had set on the horizon, taking the place of her twin.

Each guardian bowed and she joined the line as they spoke the ancient vow to protect Narnia and the King at all costs. They had only ever needed to say it once before when the Pevensie's had been crowned and she found herself surprised that she even remembered.

That night at the feast she sat at the table with her fellow guardians. Each guardian was wearing extravagant clothing and circlets to match their respective titles. She sat watching the King as he floated about the room, flirting and socializing with the crowd. She found herself longing to be his hand maiden once again, just so she could be by his side once again. Since her return to the castle they had barely spoken to one another and she missed their banter and conversations. Lost in her reminiscing that she hadn't even realized that Caspian had approached the table until he spoke.

"Excuse me…" Caspian spoke with a small bow of respect. "AS tradition, the King shares the first dance with the Lady of his choosing." He explained, not taking his eyes off of her as he spoke.

"Mmm." She hummed, looking about the room at the many different girls he could choose from. "And who shall you choose, my liege?" she inquired.

"You, Dris." He smiled at her and put his hand out. "Will you dance with me?" His answer caught her off guard and her cheeks flushed. It took her a few moments to regain her composure.  
"It would be my honor, my King." She responded as she stood and took his hand. They walked out to the center of the room and as soon as they were ready, Caspian nodded to the people behind her and music filled the room.

"I wanted to thank you." Caspian said to her as they began dancing around the room.

"For what may I ask?"

"For being there for me. You've been in my life since I can remember. You've taught me and protected me all these years." He pulled her closer so he was whispering in her ear and her cheek flushed at the proximity.

"I don't plan on stopping anytime soon." She whispered back. It hadn't been her plan to leave for the first two years of his reign. She wanted to stay and help him but she couldn't. Aslan had made that very clear. She felt guilty for not being able to tell him until she was leaving.

The song finished and the people cheered. Caspian took a step back from her a bowed in thanks before taking his seat on the throne between the siblings. She stayed there for a moment before making her way out to the balcony on the left side of the ball room. She stood there by herself, looking up at the stars that were shining down on her. She didn't want to leave but the thought made her sad. She knew Caspian would be disappointed that she wouldn't be there to help but she honestly had not choice in the matter.

"I see you finally decided to escape." She smirks as Caspian comes up behind her.

"NI needed some fresh air." She tells him, keeping her eyes on the sky.

"You know, you're the closest friend I have." He began, looking at her. She tore her gaze from the sky to his. "I don't know what I would do or where I would be without you." She flushed once again, dropping her head to keep him from seeing the redness in her cheeks. It had started to become more and more of a problem lately. He would say the simplest thing and her cheeks would burn.

"Watching you grow and learn has made serving the Telmarines worth it all these years. You will be an excellent King." She grabs his hands and gives it a reassuring squeeze before folding her hands in front of her as she leaned on the balcony.

"You look beautiful tonight." He complements, getting another burning red to flush her cheeks. This time though she smiled and simply thanked him.

"You clean up nicely as well." She chuckled.

"I had a room prepared for you."

Really?" Again the guilt washed over her, ruining the moment.

"Yes, it's right down the hall from mine." He tells her.

"Thank you." She wished she could sue it for more than one night though. "Look, Caspian…" she didn't get to finish her though as Lucy came out and interrupted.

"There you two are. The people are beginning to wonder where there King is." She laughed as she approached him.

"Thank you Lucy." Drisana said. The girls stayed back as Caspian went back in after telling her they would finish talking later. She let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through her hair.

"Did I interrupt at a bad time?" Lucy asks coming to stand beside her.

"Not really. I was about to tell him I'm leaving." She explained turning to look up at the stars again as her eyes began to water.

"Why?"

"Guardian duties. I have neglected my role as guardian for far too long and there are many things I need to do. So Aslan has called me back home to take care of those things. I'll be gone for about two years." Drisana explains as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Just like you did with us. You left for a year but you came back." Lucy deducted, remembering that she had, had to leave for a time to let them rule on their own.

"Exactly." She sighed. "Only this time I'm leaving behind something I don't know if I can survive being without."

"Caspian?" Lucy asked a small smile on her face. "I see the way you look at him. Do you love him?"

"That's just it. I don't know. And it's frustrating because I want to break this curse but I don't want to set my heart on someone who won't return the feelings." She looked at Lucy and the younger Queen gave her an empathetic look.

"I think your heart has already set itself on Caspian but your mind hasn't come to terms with it. You won't know for sure until the day when you can admit it out loud to yourself how you feel." Lucy says to her.

"I'm scared." She chokes on her tears as she says this and they came rushing out, rolling down her cheeks like a waterfall. "I'm so confused." Lucy pulled her into a hug and they only stood there for a moment or two as Drisana composed herself.

"Feel better?" Lucy asked her.

"Yes. Thank you." Dris replies, wiping her face of the tears. "When did you become an expert on love?"

"I have friends that come to me for advice yet I have never been in a relationship."

"Neither have I." Dris commented and suddenly they were both doubled over with laughter. This went on for several minutes and they both ended up leaning over the balcony rails, holding their stomachs. When they finished their giggle fit they hugged and went their separate ways. She took her time finding her room once she had left the feast. She was exhausted but wasn't quite ready to call it a night, so she just wandered the castle going through all the memories she and Caspian had made together. Each memory made her smile but also made her a bit more sad at the thought that the memory making wouldn't happen for another two years. As she approached her room she had tears in her eyes and as she entered she put her back to the door and slid to the floor, sobs racking her body. Eventually she stumbled over to her bed where the sobs continued until she was too tired to keep her eyelids open.


	16. Chapter 16 – Goodbyes

She woke the next morning to the brother guardians yanking the covers and pillows away from her. Antaeus then decided that a dog pile was necessary and let his full weight come crashing down on top of her stomach. This woke her up and her knee came up and connected with the side of his head with a loud thud. He cried out and got off of her. She sat up rubbing her eyes before glaring at the twins.

"That was rude." She grumbled, scooting out of bed and walking over to the screen to put on the dress that had been laid out for her. It was beautiful, but much simpler than the one she had worn the previous night. When she came back out from behind the screen she realized that all of the guardians had convened in her room, including her sister. "I see you finally decided to show yourself." She remarked, walking over to the table to eat. Kasmira was lounging on the sofa, her feet propped up on the arm. Unlike herself, Kasmira wore pants that were ripped and tattered with knee high leather boots and a loose tunic. As usual she looked like a mess.

"Long time no see dearest sister." Kas sneered.

"Why wasn't any longer?" Dris asked as she sat down.

"Father summoned all of us. We are here to watch your tear filled farewell with the King." Kasmira taunted as she shot up off the sofa and skipped over to her to steal some of her grapes.

"Very funny." She deadpanned.

"Aslan wanted all of us here so the Telmarines who did not know of us could be enlightened." Idalia explained from across the room.

"Thank you, Ida." Dris smiled at her. "Do any of you know what Aslan needs from us? He hasn't called us together in a long time."

"The _Changing of the Guard_ is upon us." Kamara answered as she walked through the doors. If she was here during the day it must have been important.

"I haven't heard of that since Aslan first trained us. Is it really time already?" Aeolus asked, stepping closer to his brother.

"I am afraid so. With the new era rising we must pick who is to take our places at the end of it. We were the guardians of the Golden Age and our 3000 years is coming to a close. It is time for the new Guardians to be chosen and trained in this last generation." The room was silent. The _Changing of the Guard _meant to cycle the guardians so that they were different every 3000 years. As they had all figured out 2000 years was a long time to live and now they were all ready to remain in Aslan's country permanently. All accept one.

"Narnia belong to the Narnians, just as it does to man. Any Telmarine who wants to stay is free to do so. But for any who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers." Caspian stood before the people who had gathered at the Far East edge of the city. They looked up at their King with admiration for fighting for what he believed in.

"It has been generations since we left Telmar!" A citizen yelled out from the crowd.

"We're not referring to Telmar. Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world; the same world as out Kings and Queens. It is to that island that I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start." Aslan stepped forward and explained to the people. For a moment after he finished speaking no one said anything but then a man from the front of the crowd stepped forward.

"I will go! I will accept the offer!" General Glozelle had stepped forward from the crowd.

"So will we." Prunaprismia was the next to step forward, with her son in her arms and a man escorting her forward. Drisana smiled sadly at her. She knew that Caspian's aunt no longer wished to stay in the castle after losing her husband.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good." Aslan informed them, before breathing on them. Next to her the tree began to untwist, creating an archway from them to walk through. Gasps erupted from the crowd as they walked through and disappeared.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our deaths?" The same citizen yelled out. Reepicheep stepped forward and offered himself to go through but Aslan said nothing, only looked to the Pevensie siblings.

"We'll go." Peter said stepping forward.

"We will?" Edmund asked, looking surprised.

"Come on. Our time's up." Peter said to his brother before unbuckling his sword from his waist and walking over to Caspian. "After all, we aren't really needed here anymore."

"I will look after it until you return." Caspian said as Peter handed him the sword.

"I'm afraid that's just it. We're not coming back." Susan told Caspian.

"We're not?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You two are. At least I think he means you two." Peter told Lucy.

"But why?" Lucy asked, looking to Aslan. "Did they do something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite, dear one. Peter and Susan have learned all they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live on their own." Aslan told her.

"It's alright, Lu. It's not quite how I thought it would be but it's alright." Peter reassured her. Then the goodbyes started. Lucy immediately came running over to her and she had to brace herself as the youngest sibling slammed into her. She kissed the girl on the top of the head a reassured her that they would see each other again one day soon. Next to come over to her was Peter. He looked hesitant as he approached but she pulled him into a hug.

"I am going to miss you Pete." She whispered into his ear. He hugged her back tightly and she could tell that he was cherishing this moment with her.

"And I you. I am sorry if I overstepped a line." He whispered back. She smiled and pulled away.

"It's alright. We both did. Don't get into too much trouble back home, okay?" She tells him, gently flicking his nose.

"Yes, ma'am." He salutes to her and she laughs. He went and stood by Edmund and they all watched as Susan was walking back to them. However, halfway back to them she turned around and kissed Caspian on the lips. The kiss surprised everyone, mostly the King and Drisana stood there watching. She could feel the jealousy rising within her chest. She wanted to look away but found that she couldn't bring herself to do so. Not only was she jealous, she felt betrayed. She had, had no idea that Susan had liked him. Not that it truly mattered now, but she had mentioned to Susan that she had feelings for the Prince and then to see her friend kiss him hurt.

The kiss didn't last much longer than a couple of seconds. When they pulled apart Caspian stood there stunned as Susan walked away. The one thing that caught her attention was how he didn't watch her walk away. Instead his eyes found her, searching for a response. She immediately dropped her head as tears pooled in her eyes. She didn't even watch as the four siblings stepped through the arch and left Narnia or when the tree twisted back down after no other Telmarines decided to leave.

"For those of you who are not familiar with the history of Narnia, the Nine Narnians standing to my right are the Guardians. They each have taken on a responsibility to protect certain parts of the world." Caspian looked to her and motioned for her to join him. She nodded and took her place beside him.

"Many of you do not know me. Yet some of you do. Since your people invaded Narnia I have served the royal Telmarine family. As the Guardian of Peace it is my responsibility to ensure that one day Narnia could live in peace as it once did. I was there when you King was born eighteen years ago and I haven't left his side for more than a few weeks at a time." She explained to the people. She was having a difficult time keeping her composure as she spoke, so she stepped back and looked to Aslan for help.

"I am afraid to say that Drisana and her fellow Guardians will not be leaving this world for a two year time period. King Caspian must prove that he himself can maintain the balance and order of Narnia in their absence. Upon their return Drisana will return to ensure that the peace is maintained." Aslan informed the crowd. Caspian was staring at her, the look on his face being one step away from being terrified. She couldn't look at him, the sadness was too much.

Each guardian disappeared in their auras until she was the last one standing there. She wanted to disappear so bad but knew she would regret it if she didn't say goodbye first. He was standing before her, searching for her gaze that she was so reluctant to give. He finally took her chin between his thumb and index finger and gently tilted it so she was looking at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mention this sooner." She told him, her voice dripping with guilt. She had tear in her eyes that she was so desperately trying not to shed.

"You said you didn't plan to leave me." He said, his voice equally low and full of emotion.

"I didn't plan to, nor do I want to." She said, a tear rolling down her cheek. The hand that held her chin quickly cupped her cheek as he wiped away the tear that had escaped.

"Two years?" he asked, pulling her into a hug.

"I'll see you in two years. Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Stay safe. I have instructed Gareth to be your personal guard, just in case. He is to be your protector in my place." This made Caspian chuckle.

"You stay safe as well. Only I can't assign a guard to you." She laughed and nodded. He sighed and loosened his grip on her enough to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. Her eyes closed as she took in the moment, trying to memorize the way they felt on her skin. His lips were gone too fast and she wanted nothing more than to lean up and kiss him like she had planned to but Susan had spoiled her plans. Instead she settled with leaning up and kissing him on both cheeks. The kiss she left on his left cheek was small yet lingering, letting him know that she didn't want to leave his side. She left him standing there and the sobs finally hit her body. Aslan was waiting for her and as she place her hand in his mane she waved to Caspian.

"Until we meet again, my King." She whispered as he disappeared in the light that engulfed her and her father.

THE END!


	17. Final Author's Note

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"OH MY GOSH! It's over... I'm satisfied yet sad that this one is over now. But wait! The sequel is coming soo and once I have the first five chapter written I will post it! /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Thank you to all of omy devoted readers! I can't thank you enough for supporting my story and all the encouraging feed back and comments! Please write a reiview to let me know what you think of this one and what you think might happen in the next one!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ta ta for now!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Yours Truly,/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12.222222328186035px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"mswritingqueenalbright/p 


End file.
